Kaitou tensai Cutie Panther
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Usando la oscuridad de la noche como aliada 3 jóvenes aterrorizan Japón robando importantes obras de arte con destreza y habilidad pero ¿Quienes se ocultan tras la mascara? y ¿Cuales son los motivos que las llevan a cometer estos actos?...
1. Prologo

**Primero aclararé puntos:**

 **1.- Llevo mucho pensando en esta historia y en como crearla y finalmente llegue a una conclusión.**

 **La historia la escribiré pero a su gusto, ¿Como es esto? fácil, lean y en sus comentarios pongan lo que les fue facil de comprender, si tiene mucho texto o si le faltó narrativa, así como si no entendieron modismos y otras cosas, ADVIERTO la historia no cambiara, solo la forma de escribirla, sera para que estén mas a gusto leyendo.**

 **2.- NO PROMETO ACTUALIZACIÓN** **RÁPIDA. Apenas estoy volviendo a este mundo después de años y vuelvo a cometer errores que tenia como novato así que me tomo mi tiempo para no entregar algo mediocre, lo mismo va con mis historias de otros animes.**

 **3.-si encuentran errores de ortografía o incoherencias, favor de hacerlas notar en sus reviews, eso si, no insulten por favor...**

 **4.- Las parejas serán: NozoEli, NicoMaki (prácticamente centrales) con algo de KotoUmi, RinPana y TsubaHono, si quieren otra pueden pedirla.**

 **Sin más, no debería decirles esto pero Love Live! ni sus personajes me pertenecen por desgracia...**

* * *

 **Kaitou tensai Cutie Panther.**

 **Prologo.**

La oscuridad de la noche contrastando con las luminosas calles de Tokyo, la gente transitando por las calles consumiendo productos, turistas buscando un sitio donde pasar la noche y otros pocos disfrutando y consumiendo del arte ofrecido en la subasta en el techo de un edificio ubicado en el centro de Akihabara.

Expertos y adinerados hombres y mujeres reunidos buscando aumentar sus posesiones valiosas o simplemente admirar las obras y objetos que no encontraran en ningún museo.

Justo a mitad del evento cuando se reveló uno de los objetos más valiosos y raros, una esfera de cristal con una flama azul en su interior llamada _«_ _Psychic fire_ _»_ un apagón total del edificio sorprendió y alerto a los anfitriones e invitados.

— ¡Rápido, recuperen la energía! —Ordenó sin perder tiempo el jefe de la seguridad — Todos en sus puestos.

El sonido seco de gemidos de dolor resonó por la azotea al mismo tiempo que algunos gritos de pánico.

— Señores les pido que guarden la calma por favor —Pidió el mismo guardia tratando de evitar el desorden y complicar el trabajo — Tenemos todo bajo control.

— _Señor, las tenemos; se encuentran en el ala oeste_ —Escuchó en su radio rápidamente dirigiéndose al lugar.

— No las pierdan de vista por nada del mundo.

— Entendido

Llegó al lugar lo más rápido posible pero solo encontró sus hombres en el piso sin mover un musculo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡Responde! —Llamó intentando despertar a uno de sus guardias.

— Es… una trampa —Apenas pudo hablar antes de volver a perder el sentido.

Rápidamente entendió el mensaje regresando a su puesto y el lugar donde se realizaba la subasta justo a tiempo para que las luces volvieran pero la preciada joya había desaparecido de su lugar.

— Les agradecemos su cooperación.

Habló una rubia en traje negro, cola y antifaz del mismo color al borde de la azotea junto a ella otras dos chicas, una de cabello rojo con una vestimenta similar a la rubia también con antifaz oscuro y la otra más pequeña de cabellera negra con vestimenta similar solo que ella usaba una minifalda negra con pantaloncillos, en las manos de la rubia se encontraba el objeto perdido.

— Ríndanse, no tienen a donde escapar —Apuntó el guardia dando la orden a sus hombres de rodear a las tres chicas.

— ¿Qué no conocen otra frase? —Comentó con fastidió la de cabellos rojos.

— Mira cuantos fans vinieron a ver la gran idol ladrona; no cabe duda de que soy increíble —Dijo la pequeña con una extraña pose de manos.

La pelirroja bufo molestando a su compañera _idol_.

Ninguna de las 3 parecía tomar en serio a la guardia que apuntaba sus armas contra ellas.

— No empiecen ustedes dos —Advirtió quien parecía ser la líder de las tres — Lamentamos no quedarnos pero tenemos un compromiso —Beso sus dedos índice y medio lanzando un beso al grupo de personas antes de arrojarse de espaldas al vacío.

La chica de cabellos rojos solo imitó a la rubia sin decir nada.

— Los autógrafos serán en otra ocasión —Dijo la tercera antes de arrojarse también.

— ¡Saltaron!

— Están locas.

Sin perder tiempo los guardias corrieron al mismo lugar donde antes estaban las ladronas solo para ver cómo estas se balanceaban en cuerdas de un edificio a otro para perderse de su vista entre los callejones oscuros de la ciudad.

— Nos engañaron por completo —Se maldijo por caer tan fácilmente en la trampa — Malditas Cutie Panther.

* * *

 **Bien, planeo que esta historia contenga mucho misterio y drama pero también romance y acción con toques de comedia y varias otras cosas, si leyeron mis otras historias ya sabrán como me las gasto... también planeo guiños y cameos a lo largo de la historia...**

 **Ahora dejen sus opiniones y pedidos, mientras terminare un OS KotoUmi que lo deje como en 3/4 de ser completado...**


	2. I

**muy bien, despues de mucho tiempo tengo el primer capitulo, es algo mas corto de lo que queria en primer lugar pero decidi omitir algunas cosas que queria meter, para evitar ir muy rapido en la historia, esto sera mas que nada un capitulo introductorio con la mitad de los personajes protagonistas, la otra mitad ira entrando posiblemente en el siguiente, o tal vez en el tercero, igual intentare hacer los capitulos mas largos mientras avanzo pero no prometo nada... mientra escribia este tambien escribia otros asi que eso me retraso mas...**

 **igual que antes espero que comenten para mejorar y no me dejen en visto...**

* * *

 **I**

La capital de Japón mostraba el agitado panorama de la mañana, ningún incidente grave había ocurrido, era solo lo usual, alumnos de camino a su escuela, empleados a sus trabajos y otros más ya en su trabajo cotidiano.

— ¡Sempai!

Gritó una chica de cabellera naranja con varios documentos en mano casi corriendo por la oficina en dirección a su mencionada sempai.

— Chika-chan, ten cuidado vas a —Muy tarde, la pobre chica terminó en el piso y los documentos igual — Tropezar

La mujer suspiró ayudando a su kohai a levantar los documentos.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó una vez terminaron de recoger todo.

— No te preocupes, yo también cometo errores, lo importante es no rendirse —Animó bastante confiada la sempai.

— Honoka, ordenes de la jefa hubo otro incidente con las Cutie Panther y quiere que vayas de inmediato —Se acercó otra chica de lentes con cabello negro verdoso entregándole unos documentos — Aquí tienes toda la información hasta ahora

— Muchas gracias Fumi —Tomó los documentos y algunas de sus cosas sobre su escritorio y rápidamente se despidió de ambas.

— Honoka-sempai es la mejor —Comentó soñadora Chika — Es tan genial.

La admirada sempai tropezó como lo hizo ella momentos antes derribando a un compañero y tirando documentos por todas partes, tomó los propios y con rápidas disculpas corrió a la puerta donde se golpeó el rostro antes de salir.

— En serio niña, visita un buen neurocirujano —Dijo Fumi antes de alejarse del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Muy bien, todos detrás, es zona restringida —Decía una pequeña chica de cabellera castaña y ojos del mimo color con un traje de policía intentando mantener a los curiosos y reporteros fuera del área criminal.

— Déjenme; pasar —Pedía Honoka a duras penas intentando respirar entre todo el grupo de personas en ese lugar.

En un intento por mantenerse con vida en esa horda de gente usó toda su fuerza para impulsarse al frente pero al parecer fue demasiado ya que terminó dentro de la zona.

— Dije que se mantengan fuera del área criminal —Regañó la pequeña policía — Salga o tendré que arrestarla.

Y otra vez en esa situación, no era la primera vez que terminaba siendo amenazada por la policía ya fuera por interferir en un caso o desobedecer las órdenes de alguno, todo por conseguir una exclusiva, estaba por disculparse y aprovechar la oportunidad cuando una conocida voz llamó la atención de todos.

— Espera, Fukuhara-chan.

— ¿Kotori-chan? —Honoka estaba sorprendida de ver a su amiga de la infancia en ese lugar y aún más usando un traje de policía.

— Inspectora —Saludó con formalidades militares Fukuhara.

— ¿Inspectora?

— Es una larga historia, pero por el momento Honoka-chan podrías volver detrás de las cintas por favor —Pidió amablemente.

— Pero.

— Ya oíste a la inspectora, ahora detrás de las líneas —Prácticamente empujó a la reportera de vuelta al grupo de gente reunida.

— Espera Kotori-chan —No se rendiría tan fácilmente y menos ahora que tenía a una persona que podría darle mucha información del otro lado.

— Hablaremos después, tengo trabajo Honoka-chan.

Sin decir más se retiró pese a los llamados de Honoka.

El resto fue frustrante, ya que no solo ella si no otros reporteros más tanto de televisión como de la prensa intentaban entrar al final la policía optó por despejar la zona y no dejar que nadie se acercara al edificio.

— Mi jefa va a matarme —Comentó triste después de haber fallado como todos en ese lugar.

— Honoka, llegó un paquete para ti está en tu escritorio —Anunció una castaña de ojos verdes y gafas rojas —Es de tu informante anónimo.

— ¿En serio? —De pronto sus ánimos volvieron y corrió a su lugar de trabajo

— Gracias Akemi-chan

Esperaba que fuera algo bueno, a decir verdad, sabía que era algo bueno, puesto que su informante anónimo siempre le enviaba paquetes con información de atracos de las Cutie Phanter razón por la cual era siempre la responsable de cubrir esas noticias en la revista donde trabaja y cuando ella no podía conseguir la información su informante anónimo siempre hacía el trabajo por ella, muchas veces se preguntó quién era e incluso la policía la tuvo bajo vigilancia debido a la claridad de la información pero al final no encontraron pruebas para culparla por algo o acusarla de ser cómplice.

Honoka sonrió enormemente al ver que el contenido era exactamente lo que esperaba, ahora podía visitar a su jefa en su oficina sin temer que le gritara por no cumplir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Coco el pedido de la mesa cinco —Habló una rubia de ojos azules entregando una bandeja de comida y bebidas a una chica de cabellera color vino en dos coletas largas y ojos purpura.

— A la orden —Respondió tomando la bandeja.

— Aquí está el pedido de la mesa tres —Otra chica de cabellera vino suelta y ojos del mismo color entregando la nota con la orden.

— Gracias Yuri, ahora ¿Podrías ayudar a Maki en la parte trasera a terminar el inventario?

— No hay problema —Respondió con calma acatando la orden.

— Rakshata-san pedido de la mesa tres —Habló al rubia dejando el pedido en la pequeña ventanilla que daba a la cocina.

— Enseguida sale Eli-san —Respondió la cocinera de inmediato.

— Ranpha la mesa uno espera la cuenta.

— Ahora voy —Habló una chica de cabellera corta color azul y ojos amarillos.

— Muchas gracias por su visita~nico.

Un día común en el restaurante/bar BiBi`s administrado por Ayase Eli, Nishikino Maki y Yazawa Nico, comenzó como un pequeño proyecto de las tres reuniendo los pocos ahorros que tenían y ahora no podían creer que en tan solo unos meses se volviera tan popular por su doble servicio de día y de noche.

Por el día era un restaurante familiar donde preparaban distintos platillos en el menú, pero el más popular últimamente era el curry por parte de su nueva cocinera, además de que pese a lo que muchos esperarían de un nuevo local el servicio era excelente y las empleadas realmente se esforzaban por dar el mejor servicio, por la noche cerraban sus puertas a los menores de edad y el servicio se volvía exclusivo para los mayores con un servicio de bebidas de todos los tipos y el éxito del entretenimiento en vivo por parte de la pianista Nishikino Maki y la cantante Yazawa Nico, aunque en ocasiones se turnaban con alguna de las empleadas.

Definitivamente eran un éxito en ese ambiente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La _consentida_ de la jefa en la revista sonreía triunfante tras salir de la oficina de esta después de entregar su reportaje, nuevamente podía respirar tranquila un día más gracias a su informante anónimo.

— Chika-chan, ¿Terminó tu turno? —Preguntó al ver como su kohai tomaba sus cosas y limpiaba su escritorio de la montaña de paples.

— No exactamente —Respondió guardando los últimos papeles en un cajón — Aun tengo que cubrir una noticia sobre un nuevo karaoke que se está volviendo popular pero esa noticia será publicada hasta dentro de tres días aun así prefiero hacerlo ahora.

— Ya veo, piensas llevar el trabajo a casa —Comentó tranquila — Seguro que tu _amiga_ debe sentirse muy sola ¿No es así?

El tono que usó claramente daba otro tipo de contexto a sus palabras sonrojando a Chika.

— Bueno, Riko-chan ha pasado por mucho y solo no quiero que se preocupe.

Había tenido algunas charlas son su sempai sobre su compañera de departamento y vieja amiga, ella había llegado a Numazu su pueblo natal cuando eran estudiantes de preparatoria y vivieron muchas cosas incluso llegó a verla como algo más que solo una amiga para su mala suerte no era correspondida y eso le dolió fue por eso que al terminar la preparatoria se mudó a Tokyo para empezar de nuevo, conoció a su actual sempai y la persona que admira en pocos meses de vivir ahí y es gracias a ella también que ahora trabaja en esa famosa revista Sweet&Sweet Holiday.

Lo que jamás esperó fue volver a encontrarse con Riko, o por lo menos no de la forma tan extraña que pasó.

Un día mientras cubría una noticia la encontró por casualidad en la calle, ella estaba demacrada y parecía haber estado llorando y no haber dormido por lo menos en varios días, en cuanto Riko la vio prácticamente saltó sobre ella llorando; le explicó un poco la situación una vez se calmó enterándose de que de pronto de un día para otro su novia había desaparecido, no fue un secuestro puesto que encontró una nota que no explicaba nada y las cosas de ella no estaban por ninguna lado, la había abandonado, la buscó un tiempo pero nada, tampoco quería ir con sus padres porque estaba segura que no lo tomarían bien.

Ahora vive con Chika en su departamento puesto que no encontró otra solución en ese momento, ya han pasado tres meses de eso y aunque al principio Riko se negaba a dejar salir a Chika de su departamento para trabajar por el miedo de que ella también la abandonara ahora estaba más tranquila pero ella no quería preocuparla por eso buscaba siempre la forma de llegar lo más rápido posible a su hogar.

— Entiendo —Dijo Honoka en tono amable — _Faito-dayo_.

— Gracias —Murmuró con una reverencia y se alejó.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, lo que sentía por Riko creyó haberlos enterrado pero cuando volvió esos sentimientos volvieron con ella y ahora el tenerla cerca y que aun siga solo como su amiga no ayudaba en nada.

— Supongo que los milagros no son para todos.

Soltó un pesado suspiro antes de golpear su rostro con ambas manos, no podía deprimirse, si lo hacía no podría ayudarla y no podría continuar como su sempai lo hace.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Buenas tardes, ¿Es usted la inspectora Minami? —Saludó una castaña de ojos morados y un par de gafas adornándolos.

— Si, lo soy —Respondió Kotori con calma y cautela — Disculpe ¿Usted es?

— Koizumi Hanayo, mucho gusto —Se presentó con una reverencia.

— Detective Koizumi —Exclamó alegre la inspectora, al fin llegaban parte de los refuerzos que solicitaron contra las Cutie Phanter — Es un placer, soy Minami Kotori, pero puede llamarme solo Kotori, aun no me acostumbro a ser llamada inspectora.

— En ese caso llámeme solo Hanayo, me resulta algo vergonzoso que me digan detective.

Pese a los años activa como tal, Hanayo nunca se acostumbró al trato como detective pese a la rápida fama que alcanzó al resolver crímenes bastante difíciles que incluso quedaron estacados por meses por otros investigadores, ella solo necesitaba unos cuantos días para resolver dichos misterios, por esa razón fue solicitada como refuerzo, el otro equipo, aun tardaría por lo menos una semana más en llegar.

— Será un placer trabajar juntas, Hanayo.

— Igualmente Kotori.

Y con un apretón de manos sellaron su pacto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Gracias por hoy chicas, las veo mañana —Despidió a sus empleadas diurnas al terminar el turno.

— Eli debemos darnos prisa para terminar este lugar —Llamó Nico a sus espaldas puliendo la barra.

Un poco más alejada Maki revisaba el piano afinándolo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Justo ahora? —Bramó Nico al ver la pequeña luz en su brazalete rosa parpadear con luz roja.

Sus amigas observaron un brazalete similar pero de color rojo y azul parpadear de la misma manera.

— Supongo que es por eso mismo que nos llama —Comentó Eli con más clama que sus dos compañeras en esos momentos.

Subieron las escaleras hasta las oficinas que se encontraban en el segundo piso, pasaron de largo entrando en un pequeño almacén donde Nico presionó varias partes de una de las paredes en orden para después descender en una especie de elevador hasta un sótano bastante equipado con gran cantidad de objetos tecnológicos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —Preguntó Nico con desgana y molestia a un monitor apagado.

Segundos después se encendió mostrando un logotipo extraño, solo tenía dos iniciales, μ's.

— También me da gusto saber que estás bien Nico-chan —Comentó con sarcasmo una voz distorsionada.

La pequeña no se molestó en ocultar sus emociones.

— Habla rápido, tenemos un negocio que atender —Dijo mordaz.

— Nico

Regañó Eli sin levantar la voz, ella tampoco estaba feliz de tener que escuchar esa odiosa voz pero lo mejor era mantener la calma.

— Descuida Eli-chan, tiene razón —Habló con calma — Les estoy enviando los datos y todo lo necesario incluido el plan para el próximo objetivo.

Explicó centrándose en el tema principal.

— Será dentro de tres días en Yokohama, espero que se preparen como debe ser.

— ¿Tres días? ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?

Esta vez fue Maki quien preguntó algo molesta y confundida.

— Porque este encargo es especial; la pieza en cuestión será entregada a uno de los hombres más ricos del país, y si eso pasa ni si quiera ustedes serán capaces de robarla sin algún sacrificio.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —Preguntó la rubia sin perder la calma.

— La pieza llegará en un barco de carga a una de los puertos de Yokohama, deben robarla apenas llegue la carga —Contestó simplemente — Pero deberán proceder con más cautela que de costumbre.

— Ya nos advertiste que es un hombre rico, es normal que tenga alta seguridad.

Eli quería terminar eso rápido, podía mantener la calma pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

— No es solo eso.

— ¿Entonces? —Inquirió la pequeña del trio.

— Koizumi Hayano se ha unido oficialmente al grupo de investigación para atraparlas.

Esas eran más malas noticias para ellas, según tenían entendido esa chica era una genio en la investigación criminal.

— Si ella llega a conseguir aunque sea una pista sobre ustedes tengan por seguro que las encontrara por lo tanto deben tener mucho más cuidado.

Comprendían esa advertencia claramente.

— ¿Es todo? —Preguntó nuevamente Nico.

— Claro, pero antes de despedirme me gustaría felicitarte Nico-chan.

— ¿Felicitarme? —Ahora estaba desconcertada.

— Realmente te esforzaste para mantener a tu familia lejos de mi alcance ¿No es así?

La pequeña palideció por unos momentos y sus compañeras la vieron temiendo lo peor.

— Tranquila, no estoy molesto —Nico empuño sus manos con fuerza — Hiciste un gran trabajo cubriendo los puntos ciegos, ciertamente sería difícil hacer algo contra ellos sin correr riesgos.

Continuó como si de una charla casual se tratara.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

— Nada —La respuesta no convenció a ninguna — No pongan esas caras, es la verdad; tu familia ya no es necesaria.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó molesta y algo temerosa.

— Digo que no tienes que preocuparte por tu familia, los dejaré tranquilos —Respondió antes de hacer una pequeña pausa — Porque aún tengo a la persona más importante para ti en la palma de mi mano y no importa lo que intentes no puedes hacer nada.

El rostro de Nico formó una mueca llena de ira, rabia e impotencia, ese maldito, hombre, mujer o lo que sea ya que tras el monitor siempre cambiaba su género al hablar con ellas y eso lo hacía difícil de especificar, pero ese maldito era el causante de sus desgracias en el pasado tanto personales como familiares, ella y su familia vivieron un infierno por su culpa todo para reclutarla como una ladrona que obedecía sus órdenes, todo para ser una Cutie Panther, ella y sus compañeras pasaron el mismo proceso de _selección_.

— Si te atreves a hacerle algo te juro que.

— Eso depende de ti, Nico-chan.

Sus amigas estaban confundidas, es cierto que era muy común ver a la pequeña molesta pero en esta ocasión todo era diferente ella parecía capaz de lo que fuera, pero una de ellas en especial se preguntaban ¿Quién era esa persona? Y ¿Por qué era tan importante para su compañera?

— Nos vemos en tres días.

Sin decir más la computadora se apagó.

Nico no dijo nada y simplemente soltó un golpe contra lo primero que encontró descargando su furia e impotencia.

— Comprendo lo que sientes pero tenemos trabajo que hacer —Habló Eli con la misma calma de antes o al menos eso aparentaba.

Yazawa la miró molesta.

— Toma tu tiempo para relajarte, asustaras a los clientes si sales en ese estado.

Sin decir más se fue del lugar seguida de Maki, al verdad quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero solo eran amigas, compañeras, solo eso y nada más por lo que decidió cerrar la boca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chika suspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta de su departamento.

— Estoy de vuelta —Anunció cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— Bienvenida Chika-chan.

Apareció una chica de cabellera larga color vino oscuro recibiéndola y tomando algunas de sus cosas.

— Gracias Riko-chan.

La periodista entró olfateando el aroma de la comida recién hecha, algo que agradecía, antes de tenerla como compañera y debido a su trabajo solía comer algo pre cocido o simplemente un bento de la tienda y rara vez cocinaba algo.

— La cena casi esta lista, si quieres puedes tomar un baño primero.

Asintió, necesitaba relajarse un poco y un baño era lo indicado.

— ¿Aun nada? —Comentó secando su cabello con una toalla.

Se puso una ropa cómoda para estar en casa y al salir lo primero que vio fue como su amiga tachaba algunos anuncios de empleo.

— Realmente no es nada fácil encontrar empleo ¿Eh? —Comentó un poco decaída.

— Yo tuve mucha suerte de conocer a Honoka-sempai y que me ayudara a trabajar en la misma revista, de otro modo no sé dónde estaría —Tomó asiento en el sofá, dejó la toalla a un lado — Riko-chan es muy talentosa, seguro encontraras algo pronto.

— Gracias Chika-chan.

El estómago de la mencionada sonó pidiendo alimento.

— Vamos, la cena está lista.

Continuaron disfrutando la noche y la cena, cada una intentando olvidar sus propios problemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nico regreso al bar más tranquila encontrando a sus compañeras y los pocos empleados nocturnos preparando todo, abrirían en pocos minutos.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? —Cuestionó Eli.

Maki por alguna razón pretendía ignorarla.

— Si, no te preocupes, puedo manejarlo —Respondió sin perder de vista a su otra compañera.

— Abriremos pronto, ve a la barra, Maki se encargará la primera hora del entretenimiento.

No dijo nada más y se retiró. Nico no tenía deseos ni energías para continuar con lo ocurrido hace poco con μ's por lo que solo quería centrar toda su atención a su trabajo, era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento.

— Cuento contigo Hitomi —Dijo al llegar a la barra junto a otra de sus empleadas.

— Puedes contar conmigo —Respondió la chica de cabellera negra y aspecto algo rudo en ropa masculina.

Y el bar abrió sus puertas, lentamente los clientes comenzaron a llegar y el piano a sonar, afortunadamente para el trio, fue una noche tranquila.

* * *

 **si se preguntan por las miembros de Aqours, si apareceran pero su historia sera mas tranquila, aunque algunas partes tendran relevancia, no dire nada mas, y por ultimo, si lo notaron, si, no use ningun personaje original, todo es 100% hecho por k-lab y sunrise :v... ok, no... las normis tambien necesitan tener mas participacion y no solo quedar de lado en los FF... μ's es algo asi como L de death note, pero malvado (?) asi que hagan sus apuestasm ¿quien creen que es** **μ's** **?**

 **ahora preguntas frecuentes ¿quien es μ's y porque las utiliza? eso lo sabran mas adelante, ¿que planea? tambien mas adelante... ¿que le paso a Riko? igual que las anteriores, esperen ¿Donde estan el resto de personajes? esperando su entrada en proximos capitulos ¿Porque Honky es periodista? porque se me dio la gana :v bueno mejor dejo de preguntar para que ustedes lo hagan... no prometo pronta actualizacion...**


	3. II

**Por fin tengo la** **continuación, realmente quería que fuera un poco más largar y rondara las 5 k de palabras pero al menos no es mas corta que la anterior, segundo capitulo donde mas personajes entran en escena y por desgracia las normis perdieron protagonismo ya que me centre en lo personajes principales... me gustaria decirles que pronto actualizare los otros dos pero no puedo, aun no termino sus capitulos y quisiera centrarme en terminar un OS para el cumpleaños de Eli y tal vez otro de Situaciones, ya me arrepiento de haber puesto la trilogia de la rusa tan rapido, ahora tengo que pensar en otra historia para su cumpleaños.**

 **Ahora bien, si notan incoherencias o algun detalle no duden en dejarlo en un review... si es que dejan alguno...**

* * *

 **II**

Sus movimientos eran agiles y precisos, ocultas en la oscuridad burlaban la guardia y los inhabilitados sistemas de seguridad, con facilidad y calma realizaban otro trabajo perfecto, por fin el tan ansiado último golpe para el trio.

— Debimos suponer que no sería tan fácil —Susurró la pequeña silueta en la oscuridad después de ver la guardia rodeando el objetivo.

Soltaron pequeñas esferas negras haciéndolas rodar por el piso hasta llegar a los pies de los guardias donde estallaron creando una pantalla de humo que noqueo a los entrenados hombres.

Cubriendo su nariz y boca se apresuraron a tomar el objeto.

— Por fin —Dijo una vez más tratando de contener la emoción mientras tomaba entre sus manos la obra arqueológica — Con esto cumplimos con todos los trabajos, somos libres.

— Por fin libres —Repitió una de sus compañeras con emoción.

— No pensé que llegaría este día —La tercer miembro al igual que sus amigas se encontraba feliz pero intentaba no dejarse llevar por el momento, primero tenían que escapar a salvo de ese lugar.

— Yo tampoco —Esa extraña voz las alertó de inmediato.

Alertas buscaron el origen de ella pero solo veían oscuridad.

— Sinceramente esperaba que nunca llegara —Frente al trio apareció una persona encapuchada, su rostro no era visible y todo lo que se podía ver era ese símbolo, μ's.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó molesta y llena de deseos de venganza, por fin lo tenía frente a frente en carne y hueso.

— Vine a darles su libertad —Respondió con calma el encapuchado.

Estaba por saltar sobre él cuando vio un arma en su mano apuntando en su dirección, por alguna razón su cuerpo se congelo y no le obedecía para nada, vio como ese sujeto disparó, incluso ese sonido era claro, pero el impacto nunca llegó.

— Fallaste —Sonrió con sorna.

— Nunca lo hago.

Temiendo lo peor giró su vista topándose con una de sus compañeras en el piso manchándolo con un charco de sangre, y al igual que antes quiso moverse, abrazarla, decirle que estaría bien y convencerse de lo mismo, quería hacer algo para detener la sangre, ayudarla, quería gritar, quería decir su nombre.

— ¡Maki! —Gritó alterada levantándose de golpe de su cama — Otra pesadilla —Masculló una vez recupero el sentido por completo.

Nico observó lo que era su habitación desde casi un año antes de posar su vista en la ventana, apenas estaba amaneciendo pero no tenía muchos deseos de volver a dormir ni continuar en cama por lo que decidió mejor salir a correr un poco, algo de ejercicio tal vez podría ayudarla a mantener su mente ocupada en algo más.

.

.

.

Maki observaba el amanecer desde su ventana, una taza de café caliente en su mano y algo de música ligera eran toda la compañía en esa habitación en la que vivía desde que comenzó su vida criminal, su cabeza aun no lograba procesar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y quien era esa misteriosa persona que era tan importante para Nico por lo que no logró dormir mucho; posó su vista en las calles solitarias observando como la chica que era la causa de su desvelo, literalmente, salía a trotar con su ropa deportiva.

Suspiro tomando nuevamente un sorbo de café, estaba pensando demasiado en todo eso, para empezar todas ellas fueron reunidas para ser ladronas por medio del chantaje a sus familias y ella no era la excepción, aunque ¿Qué importaba? Su familia decidió darle una patada trapera y arrojarla a la calle quitándole todo y fingiendo no haber tenido nunca una hija a los ojos del mundo todo por mantener el prestigio y el nombre Nishikino en lugar de creer en su palabra.

Entonces ¿Por qué continuaba con eso?

— Caí por completo en su juego —Masculló molesta tomando nuevamente de su café.

Es cierto que fueron completas desconocidas al comienzo y ninguna tenía la intención de llevarse bien con alguna de las dos restantes pero μ's tenía todo planeado.

— _El ser cercanas es la clave para ser un equipo impecable_ —Repitió las mismas palabras que les dijo una y otra vez durante su entrenamiento.

No tenía nada, ni que ganar ni que perder con todo eso, pensó que si lograba algo de dinero con obedecer un poco a ese loco encontraría la forma de escapar y poder retomar su vida en algún lugar lejano, que ingenua.

— Nos volvimos amigas y un gran equipo, pero a cambio nos atamos la soga al cuello —Quiso tomar otro poco de su café notando que la taza estaba vacía.

— Aun si nuestras familias no corrieran riesgo ninguna de nosotras sería tan cobarde y ruin para dejar solas a las otras dos.

— Eli, ¿En qué momento?

— Desde que Nico salió, supongo —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Maki suspiró, se separó unos momentos de la ventana para servirse un poco más de café.

— ¿Gustas? —Ofreció sirviendo otra taza.

— Gracias —Bebió solo un poco degustando el amargo sabor — Eres realmente buena cuando se trata de café.

— ¿Eso es un alago?

— Tal vez —Maki frunció el ceño — Tal vez el plan de Nico era dejar a su familia en un lugar seguro y después buscar la forma de hacer lo mismo por nosotras, pero obviamente no iba a ser fácil.

— ¿Por qué de pronto hablas de ella? —Dijo molesta.

— Conoces a Nico, ella no lo dirá, pero se preocupa por nosotras y lo último en lo que pensaría sería en abandonarnos y huir —Ignoró por completo la pregunta continuando con lo que tenía que decir.

— Eso lo sé —Finalmente parecía que la pelirroja olvidaba su molestia — Solo me hubiera gustado que lo consultara con nosotras.

— Eso habría complicado las cosas y en caso de ser atrapadas seríamos castigadas, tal vez ella solo quería que si las cosas no salían como ella lo planeo al menos nosotras no termináramos lastimadas.

— Eres realmente buena cuando se trata de estas cosas.

— ¿Eso es una venganza?

— Tal vez —Sonrió tomando nuevamente de su café.

.

.

.

Regresó una hora después, aun no lograba despejar por completo su mente pero tenía que ayudar en su negocio y sus empleadas estaban por llegar no podía dar el mal ejemplo.

— Por fin llegas.

Lo último que esperaba al entrar era ver a sus dos socias preparando el lugar, bueno, tal vez sí, pero no esperaba que la rusa la tratara como si nada hubiera pasado, por otro lado Maki si parecía molesta, aunque eso era normal en ella.

— Lo siento, sin darme cuenta fui más lejos que de costumbre —Dijo tratando de sonar normal.

— Revisa el inventario de la cocina.

Normalmente se habría quejado pero no sentía que tuviera el derecho a hacerlo; simplemente tomó la tabla con los papeles que le ofreció Eli y se adentró a la cocina.

— Yo puedo encargarme sola de esto Maki —Comentó con calma la rubia.

— Ya entendí —Con su característico humor fue directo a la cocina.

Desde que entró no dio más de dos pasos dentro observando como su amiga trabajaba, claro que Nico se había dado cuenta de todo pero decidió ignorarla, pensó que estaba buscando algo cuando entró a la cocina pero el tenso ambiente y el sentir la mirada fija de Maki no ayudaban en nada a su ya estresante mañana.

— ¡Di algo maldición! —Explotó finalmente cansada de sentir esa mirada.

— ¿Confías en nosotras? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar después de pensar las cosas una y otra vez, aunque no lo quisiera su voz salió molesta y dolida.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?

— Contesta Nico —Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, la pequeña no se había dignado a voltear en ningún momento — Nico ¿Tú estabas?

— Somos un equipo de tres —Interrumpió con voz fuerte pero sin gritar — μ's se encargó de que así fuera, si una de nosotras falta tendrá problemas para colocar un reemplazo, esa es su falla, o eso pensaba.

— Nos acorraló en todos sentidos —Habló Maki con resentimiento — Sabes perfectamente que es un demente que solo le gusta jugar con nosotras.

Le frustraba el hecho de saber que no eran más que piezas en su juego, aunque creyeran estar un paso adelante él o ella estaba dos más.

— Solo abre una puerta para que la podamos cruzar y ver el abismo frente a nosotras, eso lo sé muy bien —Limpió sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir — Pero en cuanto vi la oportunidad de ponerlos a salvo no lo pensé dos veces Maki.

— ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si salía mal?

— Me habría castigado pero no se desharía de mí, no aun.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —Maki comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— Porque nos necesita.

— Estás loca.

— Piénsalo, de todas las personas en el mundo, en Japon, ¿Por qué nosotras tres? —Por supuesto que Maki lo había pensado antes pero encontraba una respuesta — Hay muchas personas que pudo entrenar para eso pero se tomó muchas molestias y trampas para que fuéramos nosotras.

— También podría ser porque es un maldito maniático que disfruta destruyendo vidas ajenas —Comentó irónica.

— No estoy tan segura, por eso lo hice todo sola, no puede darse el lujo de perder a una de nosotras pero no puedo asegurar que sea lo mismo si somos las tres.

— No puede prescindir de una en el equipo pero es diferente si se trata de empezar desde cero —Tal vez la teoría de Nico no era tan loca.

— Incluir a alguien nuevo solo traería problemas, es más rápido crear uno nuevo.

— Pero aun así fue demasiado arriesgado.

— Pero valió la pena, finalmente están a salvo.

— Menos tu persona especial —Hubiera deseado que su voz no sonora tan _celosa_ en ese momento.

Nico se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

— Su situación es más complicada y lo mejor es que esté cerca.

— Realmente quieres mucho a esa persona —Ahora no se molestó en ocultar sus celos.

— Aunque a veces sea molesta o irritante y discutamos por cualquier tontería, si, realmente es una persona muy especial para mí.

— Bien, solo asegúrate de que por mantenerla a salvo no interrumpa nuestras misiones —Y sin decir nada más salió molesta por la puerta.

Verla salir furiosa hizo suspirar a Eli, al parecer no arreglaron las cosas del todo.

— Sería más sencillo si solo fueran sinceras —Comentó al aire, poco después sus empleadas comenzaron a llegar.

.

.

.

— ¿Tienes alguna entrevista para hoy?

Chika se preparaba cerca de la salida del departamento para ir a su trabajo, se suponía que había adelantado lo suficiente como para no ser presionada por sus superiores pero al parecer era unos esclavistas que no dudaban en cambiar sus horarios, bueno, así era ese ambiente.

— No realmente pero quisiera probar en un par de sitios —Riko sujetaba el maletín con los papeles en los que Chika trabajo durante la noche mientras ella terminaba de ponerse su calzado.

— Buena suerte Riko-chan —Dijo tomando su maletín de las manos de su amiga.

— Igualmente Chika-chan.

— Trataré de volver temprano, me voy.

No le dio tiempo a responder y salió corriendo, si no llegaba rápido estaba segura que recibiría un regaño por el retraso. Riko solo la despidió en silencio antes de suspirar, Chika había sido muy amable con ella pese al tiempo que estuvieron separadas y ya era suficiente, tenía que salir adelante con sus propios medios para no volverse una carga para su amiga, con esos pensamientos se preparó para buscar un nuevo empleo.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Lo dice en serio?! —Kotori estaba al teléfono dentro de su oficina pero gritó tan fuerte que incluso los oficiales afuera la escucharon claramente.

Segundos después se escucharon algunos ruidos y la inspectora salió a paso firme y apresurado a la salida.

— ¿Ocurre algo Kotori? —La detective se apresuró a alcanzarla después de ese llamativo acto.

— Al parecer ya saben cuál es el siguiente objetivo de las Cutie Panther —Respondió con seriedad mientras llamaba algunos oficiales con señas.

— ¿De verdad? —Hanayo comprendió la seriedad del asunto de inmediato.

— Al parecer será un barco que llegará a un puerto de Yokohama en dos días por lo que tenemos que darnos prisa y dar apoyo a la policía de ese lugar —No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces puesto que los oficiales que llamó ya estaban cerca y escucharon la información.

— Suena bien pero ¿Qué hay de la policía local de ese lugar? —Le preocupaba que ellos pensaran que los estaban menospreciando por aparecer de la nada para atrapar a las ladronas.

— No hay problema, ellos ya fueron notificados y solo falta que nos reunamos con el grupo que estará a cargo para planear el operativo por lo que tenemos que apresurarnos y llegar cuanto antes, no tenemos mucho tiempo —Apenas pronunció las palabras y sus hombres, y mujeres, saludaron antes de dispersarse para prepararse.

.

.

.

Chika tropezó triando sus papeles creando otro desastre apenas llegar a la empresa; pero esta vez no fue culpa suya, al menos no toda, apenas atravesó las puertas su querida sempai casi la atropella por las prisas y en un intento de esquivarla terminó cayendo de esa forma tan brusca, cabe destacar que Honoka terminó de forma similar.

— De las dos no se forma una —Comentó Fumi después de ver el caos causado — De hecho dan menos problemas cuando están separadas.

— Lo siento sempai —Se disculpó Chika rápidamente ayudando a recoger el desastre en el piso.

— No, yo lo siento, tenía mucha prisa y no presté atención a nada.

— ¿Va a algún lugar? —Preguntó curiosa, las únicas veces que salía así era por las famosas ladronas, o porque la editora se molestó con ella.

— Al parecer las Cutie Phanter estarán en Yokohama y me pidieron que cubriera la noticia —Una vez terminó de arreglar sus papeles se levantó con prisa — Lo siento Chika-chan, pero no puedo dar muchos detalles, nos vemos en tres días —Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo a toda prisa.

— De verdad es genial —Comentó con ensoñación, deseaba tener trabajos así pero solo cubría noticias menores que resaltaban poco en la revista.

— Yo me rindo —Comentó Fumi alejándose de la novata, la idiotez no era ningún virus pero mejor no arriesgarse — Por cierto Takami, la jefa lleva esperando por ti diez minutos —Comentó tranquilamente la chica de lentes.

La asustada chica se apresuró a llegar con su jefa, odiaba esperar y estaba segura que recibiría un buen regaño.

.

.

.

El ajetreado día para el restaurante BiBi´s no parecía llegar a su fin, por suerte para Eli, sus dos socias lograban mantener sus problemas personales fuera de lo laboral y trabajar en equipo para no volver ese día más pesado.

— Esto no parece tener fin —Comentó Nico intentando recuperar algo de aliento después de ir de una mesa a otra entregando órdenes.

— Aguanta, no podemos bajar el ritmo o esto se vendrá abajo —Respondió Eli con la seriedad de siempre.

— Ya lo sé, solo comentaba.

— Esto empieza a ser demasiado para todas —Comentó Maki quien también estaba ayudando esta vez con las mesas — Necesitamos ayuda extra.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Nico sin comprender.

— ¿Dices que necesitamos personal? —Inquirió Eli un poco indecisa pero si analizaba el incremento de clientes tanto diurnos como nocturnos tal vez no era tan mala idea.

— Ordenes cinco, seis y ocho listas — Rakshata interrumpió al trio volviéndolo a la realidad de ese momento.

— Discutiremos eso más tarde —Dijo Eli tomando una de las órdenes y llevándola a su respectiva mesa, Maki y Nico hicieron lo mismo.

.

.

.

Habían logrado llegar sin contratiempos al departamento de policía cercana a donde se llevaría a cabo el siguiente golpe del trio ladrón.

— Bienvenidas, deben ser el grupo enviado desde Tokyo ¿No es verdad? —Saludo una mujer de cabellera azul cobalto y ojos purpuras y un cuerpo bien esculpido — Soy la encargada del grupo local, mi nombre es Matsuura Kanan, pero pueden llamarme solo Kanan, mucho gusto.

— Igualmente Kanan-san, soy Minami Kotori pero llámame solo Kotori.

— He oído mucho sobre usted inspectora Kotori-san.

— Olvide el título de inspectora por favor, aun no me acostumbro —Pidió amablemente, esa forma de hablar le recordaba a alguien muy querida para ella pero también traía recuerdos dolorosos por lo que decidió desviar un poco la atención de ella — La detective Koizumi también nos acompaña.

— Olviden lo de detective, es vergonzoso, solo llámenme Hanayo —Pidió nerviosa, podría ser una detective reconocida pero la razón por la que había pocas imágenes de ella en archivos y la red era su vergüenza natural.

— ¡Yousoro! Kanan ya iniciamos los preparativos en el puerto Yamashita y la guardia costera está dispuesta a cooperar —Una activa chica de cabellera gris y ojos azules llegó saludando a Kanan.

— Perfecto, ella es la teniente Watanabe You, una vieja amiga y mi mano derecha en este operativo —Presentó a la chica nueva.

— Mucho gusto, pueden llamarme solo You, espero que podamos trabajar juntos.

Ese ánimo hiperactivo a Kotori le recordaba a Honoka al igual que sus ojos azules por lo que pensó que se llevaría bien con esa chica.

.

.

.

— A ver, era bajar en la estación Kannai, después rodear el parque Yokohama y encontrar el hotel Yokohama Kannai —Murmuraba la pobre reportera intentando orientarse — Porque lo primero que hice al bajar no fue ir al hotel y después ir al parque Yamashita en lugar de hacer lo contrario —Se lamentó sabiendo que era culpa suya que ahora estuviera dando vueltas.

Estaba tan distraída lamentándose y tratando de buscar el hotel donde su jefa ya había dejado reservación para ella que no notó el anuncio frente a ella en una parada de autobús.

— Lo siento fue mi cul —Agradecía que nadie fuera testigo de su torpeza, o eso pensaba.

Tres mujeres jóvenes trataban de contener la risa después de ver como esa torpe mujer chocó contra el anuncio para después disculparse.

— Perdona, fue solo un acto reflejo —Se disculpó la del centro, al parecer más baja que las otras dos y por lo que dejaba ver la gorra de cabellera castaña.

— No hay problema, fue mi culpa por no prestar atención por donde camino.

— ¿Buscabas algún lugar? —Preguntó otra de ellas, su cabellera purpura oscura era fácil de notar.

— El super hotel Yokohama Kannai —Respondió de inmediato, si ellas podían ayudarle tal vez habría valido la pena la vergüenza de hace unos momentos.

— ¿No estás un poco lejos? —Comentó la tercera del grupo.

Honoka rio apenada.

— Lo cierto es que me perdí por emocionarme más de la cuenta.

Después de unas rápidas pero claras indicaciones ahora sabía por dónde ir y tras agradecer su ayuda se disponía a ir hasta que el cartel con el que chocó llamó un poco su atención.

— A-Rise —No fue consiente de como el trio se tensó ligeramente.

— ¿Las conoces? —Nuevamente la del centró retomó la charla.

— No realmente, no soy fan de idols —Respondió sinceramente — Pero una vieja amiga ahora mismo es parte de una agrupación.

— ¿En serio? —La tercera del grupo inquirió con algo de sarcasmo — ¿No dirás que es de A-Rise o sí?

Honoka negó.

— Ella es parte de Lily White.

Estaban por hacer más preguntas pero el celular de la mujer de cabellera purpura sonó atendiendo de inmediato y casi al instante colgar.

— Tenemos que irnos —Dijo simplemente.

— Fue entretenido charlar contigo, cuídate —Exclamó la otra mujer de cabellera naranja.

— Mucha suerte Kousaka-san —Comentó la más baja del grupo con calma mientras se alejaba junto al resto.

— Gracias por todo —Dijo a modo de despedida hasta notar un detalle — ¿Acaso les dije mi nombre?

.

.

.

Riko suspiró frustrada entrando al solitario departamento, otra vez nada, si tan solo hubiera ido primero al último lugar que visitó tal vez habría conseguido el puesto pero para su desgracia cuando lo hizo ya se había ocupado.

.

.

.

De tal sempai, tal kohai, Chika caminaba sin rumbo aparente entre las calles de Tokyo a las afueras de Akihabara, comenzaba a oscurecer y quería terminar con ese trabajo lo más rápido posible, no quería hacer esperar a Riko y ya se estaba cansando de esos trabajos menores, como deseaba poder tener una oportunidad de trabajar como su sempai pero eso no era tan fácil de lograr.

— Bibi´s, BiBi´s —Repetía mientras buscaba el local que ahora le tocaba para su reporte.

Lanzó una exclamación al cielo algo dramática llamándola milagro al divisar el lugar y se apresuró a terminar eso.

— Disculpen —Dijo entrando al local con cautela.

— Lo sentimos pero ya cerramos el restaurante y el bar abrirá en una hora —Eli se apresuró a atender a su posible cliente.

— Lo siento, no vine por eso —Comentó dejando confundidas al trio — Vengo de parte de la revista Sweet&Sweet Holiday por un reportaje.

— ¿Es en serio? —Rápidamente Nico se colocó frente a Chika asustándola por el acto repentino.

— S-sí, me enviaron para entrevistar a las dueñas.

— ¿Escucharon eso? Nos volveremos aún más populares —Anunció la pequeña de cabellera negra completamente emocionada.

— ¿De verdad? —Inquirió con incredulidad la pelirroja.

— La revista Sweet&Sweet Holiday es muy famosa y prestigiosa además de que es una de las más leídas actualmente por sus artículos de las Cutie Panther —Explicó la pequeña casi regañando a su compañera.

Por su puesto que sabía eso, pero para mantener el acto de la doble vida era necesario fingir de vez en cuando con algunas cosas.

— Bueno ya que te tomaste la molestia supongo que podemos hacer algo de tiempo para ayudarte —La rubia hizo una pausa esperando a la reportera.

— Chika, Takami Chika, Mucho gusto.

Después de una rápida presentación comenzó la entrevista lo cual Chika agradeció que respondieran tan rápido y sinceramente ya que todo fluyo sin problemas.

— Ahora, para terminar ¿Tienen planes de expansión o algo similar?

— Por el momento no —Respondió Eli — Pero estuvimos comentando esta tarde sobre contratar más personal, especialmente para el entretenimiento nocturno.

— ¿Entretenimiento nocturno? —Repitió Chika sin comprender a que se refería.

— Necesitamos a alguien que sea buena en canto o tocando algún instrumento, de preferencia piano —Está vez Maki se apresuró a responder — Hasta ahora lográbamos arreglárnosla de alguna forma pero se vuelve cada vez más difícil.

Especialmente con su doble vida.

— Conozco a alguien —Prácticamente interrumpió a Maki — ¡Conozco a alguien que es increíble con el piano y busca empleo justo ahora!

— ¿De verdad? —Dijo Eli sorprendida de que llegara en tan buen momento.

— Sí, ha ganado muchos concursos de piano y estoy segura de que puede trabajar aquí —Pareciera que fuera ella quien pidiera el puesto.

— Si es tan buena, ¿Por qué no le dices que venga mañana mismo y la pondremos a prueba?

Tanto Maki como Eli regañaron a Nico con la mirada pero al parecer su entrevistadora no lo notó o lo ignoró.

— Lo haré, ya verán que les encantara —Rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida — Muchas gracias por todo —Dijo antes de salir del lugar.

— ¿Terminó la entrevista? —Preguntó Maki totalmente desconcertada.

— Eso creo —Eli estaba igual o peor.

— Bueno, tenemos trabajo —Habló Nico trayéndolas de regreso.

— Y gracias a alguien más del que esperábamos —Acusó Maki antes de comenzar con otra de sus peleas.

Eli negó en silencio, bueno al menos ya no estaban con esa tensión de la mañana.

* * *

 **Realmente al principio pensaba en poner algo diferente para la escena NicoMaki en la cocina pero cuando me di cuenta termino asi, tambien pensaba poner mas sobre las chicas policias pero al final termine por dejarlo para el siguiente capitulo, al menos ya saben un poco mas sobre que hacen las musas restantes y realmente la entrada oficial de A-Rise seria mucho mas adelante pero lo de Honky termino saliendo de la nada mientras escribia, en el siguiente sera el gran atraco... o eso espero, tal vez hasta salga cortada esa parte y la conclusion sea hasta el capitulo 4...**

 **Bueno, ahora queda centrarme en las otras historias**


	4. III

**Por fin listo el 3, y les juro que lo termine por poco, ya que si no lo terminaba hoy seguro no lo haría hasta año nuevo o después... estaré ocupado estos dias y por eso me preocupaba pero por suerte terminé... ahora veré si puedo escribir algo para la Kurosawa en su cumpleaños el primero pero no prometo nada... este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito y no solo de love live si no de todos en general, tomenlo como un bono por el retraso.**

 **Más comentarios y otras cosas abajo y recuerden que LL y sus personajes no me pertenecen o haría historias tan locas como estas en anime :v**

* * *

 **III**

La cena casi estaba lista, era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo, pero Riko deseaba poder no solo volver a mantenerse estable ella sola sino dejar der una molestia para Chika, y de ser posible algún día devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por ella.

— ¡Ya llegué! —Gritó con prisa mientras dejaba todo a un lado entrando lo más rápido posible — ¡Riko-chan!

— Chika-chan, ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó preocupada, ella no solía llegar de esa forma a menos que algo importante pasara y conociéndola no sabía si era bueno o malo hasta que ella hablara.

— Riko-chan.

Chika se apresuró a acercarse a su compañera de departamento que esta retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared donde colocó ambas manos a los lados evitando cualquier escape acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Riko.

— ¿Chika-chan? —Su rostro estaba ardiendo y su corazón latía a prisa, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así? Y ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fue por esa misma mujer?

— Riko-chan —Estaba cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, tenía que hacer algo, eso no estaba bien, pero ¿Por qué no la detenía?, ¿Por qué quería que continuara? ¿Acaso ella? — Encontré el trabajo perfecto para ti —Y todos sus pensamientos se fueron al caño.

— ¿Qué? —Articuló completamente confundida.

— Te digo que encontré un trabajo para ti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿De verdad esto está bien? —Inquirió Hanayo entrando al bar detrás de las oficiales.

Después de una rápida revisión del muelle y una charla con el departamento de marina acordaron trazar el operativo contra el ataque de las Cutie Panther al día siguiente por lo que esa noche estarían libres, por lo que Kanan propuso una noche de chicas para ayudar a conocerse mejor y poder realizar un mejor trabajo.

— Es cierto, detective Koizumi, quiero decir Hanayo ¿Eres menor? —Preguntó Kanan, ciertamente su aspecto la hacía lucir más joven de lo que era.

— Tengo 23, no es problema pero mañana es un día importante.

— Tranquila, no es como si fuéramos a beber hasta caer —You paso un brazo por sus hombros de forma amigable — Solo es una charla de chicas.

— Yo pienso igual que You-san, es una buena oportunidad.

Siendo tres contra una no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Podía sentir esos intensos ojos verdes observando cada parte de su cuerpo y cada movimiento, podría jurar que esa mujer de cabellos morados la estaba desnudando en su mente y vistiéndola de cuero.

— Fingir que la ignoras no hará que se valla —Aconsejó su jefa ocupada preparando la bebida de otro cliente.

— No estoy fingiendo que la ignoro —Refutó sin dejar de atender.

— Hitomi si no te gusta solo díselo —Aconsejó la rubia — Es peor si la dejas tener esperanzas.

— Nunca dije que no me gustara —Comentó asegurándose de que esa mujer no la escuchara.

— Entonces.

— Eli-san dejemos el tema por ahora ¿Si? —Pidió viéndola a los ojos.

Eli no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, a lo lejos esas esmeraldas observaban atentas cristalizándose un poco perdiendo el ánimo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Básicamente eran solo cuatro mujeres solteras por lo poco que habían comentado disfrutando de un breve descanso antes de volver al servicio.

— Aun así estoy un poco sorprendida —Comentó Hanayo de pronto en medio de las risas — Las tres siendo tan populares y admiradas siguen solteras.

De pronto los rostros se tornaron tristes como si el ambiente de hace un segundo nunca hubiera existido.

— P-parece que hablé de más, lo siento.

Se disculpó al ver sus expresiones, como detective aprendió a leer las expresiones faciales, incluso la más pequeña para poder descubrir la verdad y pudo notar dolor, tristeza, soledad e incluso ¿Odio? En los ojos de las tres.

— Yo estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga —Comentó de pronto la mujer de cabellera cobalto sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes mientras veía el techo del local — Mejor dicho aun la amo.

— Si no quiere no tiene porque.

— Esta bien, Hanayo —Interrumpió — You lo sabe y por alguna razón siento que puedo confiar en ustedes —Sonrió ligeramente.

 _Éramos tres amigas de la infancia, ambas las consideraba mis mejores amigas pero una de ellas era especial, su forma de ser al principio era de alguien tímida y reservada, pero después de los años se volvió alguien bromista y hasta algo pervertida, pero me gustaba como era, pese a todo siempre daba lo mejor para ayudarnos y poner a nosotras antes que ella. Por eso y muchas cosas más me enamoré._

 _Pero no todo fue color de rosa, pocos meses antes de terminar la preparatoria mis dos amigas pelearon, y no fue una pelea común, Dia, mi otra amiga, dijo cosas que jamás pensé que le diría a ella y su actitud fue fría, llena de odio, muchas veces intente preguntarles a ambas que ocurría pero ninguna quiso hablar._

 _Un día poco antes de la graduación, no pude más y exploté, no solo reclamando el que ninguna de las dos me contara lo que ocurría entre ellas y también me confesé._

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó Hanayo, aunque ya había deducido la respuesta.

— Ella rio como si le hubiera contado un chiste y dijo _"ya estoy comprometida con alguien de mí mismo estatus, no pienso perder mi tiempo con una campesina"_ —Aunque ella estaba casi segura de que también escucho _"Sorry, Kanan"_ pero después pensó que solo lo había imaginado para auto consuelo.

— Que cruel —Comentó Pana claramente molesta con esa mujer desconocida.

— Somos más parecidas de lo que pensaba —Exclamó Kotori antes de tomar un trago de su bebida.

— Kotori, no me digas que usted también.

— Háblame de _tú_ , Hanayo —Dijo con calma — Y sí, yo también tuve dos amigas de la infancia —Su vista se perdió en algún punto del lugar como si viajara al pasado.

 _Ambas siempre jugamos juntas y vivimos muchas locas aventuras gracias a una de nosotras que siempre nos arrastraba a todas partes, sin saberlo se convirtió en nuestra guía y mejor consejera pero nunca lo expresamos en voz alta, mi otra amiga siempre fue asustadiza como un animalito pero cuando crecimos cambio bastante hasta volverse alguien admirable y de intachable moral como lo dictaba su familia._

— ¿Su familia? —Preguntó You interesada.

— Ella era parte de una familia tradicional y de las más respetadas.

Kanan no pudo evitar pensar en su amiga Dia.

 _Siempre recta, siempre firme, a veces como la doncella más pura y otra como un maravilloso príncipe, nunca supe cuando paso de ser una de mis mejores amigas a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Estuvimos las tres juntas hasta terminar la preparatoria pero como era normal el momento de tomar rumbos distintos había llegado, no quería despedirme de ella sin contarle como me sentía y confesarle mis sentimientos._

— Supongo que no te fue bien —Comentó You nuevamente.

— Ella me dijo muchas cosas hirientes, dijo que no era normal, que éramos chicas, inmoral, indecente —Rio un poco ante esta última palabra — Incluso sugirió llevarme a un psiquiatra, no lo soporté y le grité tantas cosas que no recuerdo bien, al final solo dijo, _"Yo no puedo verte de la misma forma Minami, así que por favor, aléjate de mí"_ —Aun soñaba a veces con ese momento y en ese sueño Umi lloraba, pero era eso, solo un sueño.

— No quiero que suene como ofensa o algo similar pero, me dan un poco envidia —You sonreía pero era una sonrisa vacía — Si mi historia hubiera terminado como la suya tal vez sería más fácil mi día a día.

Todas prestaron atención guardando silencio esperando a que la menor hablara.

 _Yo solo tenía una amiga de la infancia, aunque también conocía a Kanan ella siendo mayor no solía pasar mucho tiempo con nosotras, aunque solíamos pedirle consejos de vez en cuando._

Kanan rio nostálgica de esa época.

 _Mi amiga se llamaba Chika, alegre, hiperactiva y un poco tonta, pero no dudaba en intentar diferentes cosas pero solía dejarlas a la mitad ya que no encontraba ese algo que la ayudara a continuar hasta el final. Siempre estuve enamorada de ella, pero un día una chica se transfirió a nuestra escuela, ella venía de Tokyo, Chika de inmediato intentó de todo para acercarse a ella y aunque la nueva se sentía incomoda al comienzo poco a poco se abrió a nosotras._

 _Lentamente noté como ambas se volvían cada vez más cercanas y podía ver claramente un brillo en sus ojos, uno que reconocía a la perfección, era el mismo que veía en el espejo cada vez que pensaba en Chika y era mutuo._

— Debió ser duro para ti el aceptarlo —Exclamó Kotori comprensiva.

— Si tan solo lo hubieras hecho ¿No es así? —Dedujo Hanayo con calma.

— Definitivamente eres tan buena como tú reputación Hanayo-san —Comentó con una expresión de culpa y arrepentimiento — Hice algo de lo que no estoy orgullosa pero tampoco me arrepiento del todo.

 _Por más que lo pensé solo se me ocurrió una solución a todo eso sin tener que convertirme en criminal; opté por enamorar a Riko, la chica nueva, aunque al comienzo ella se mostró confusa y se reusaba a seguirme el juego no me rendí, continúe insistiendo, si conseguía que ella se enamorara de mí tendría el camino libre con Chika, y finalmente logre mi objetivo, un día ella se confesó a mí de la nada, finalmente lo había logrado, ahora solo faltaba una parte y todo el plan estaría completo, pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba._

— Tú también te enamoraste —Hanayo cubrió su boca por instinto — L-lo siento, fue sin querer.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, es parte de tu naturaleza supongo.

 _Acepté salir con ella, fuimos felices, cuando Chika se enteró nos felicitó a ambas pero pude notar la tristeza en sus ojos, no pude evitar sentirme como una basura por haberle hecho eso a la persona que según yo amaba, pero estaba en un mundo lleno de rosas y arcoíris en esos momentos que lo olvide al poco tiempo, terminamos la escuela y seguíamos juntas, las tres, creí que eso seguiría hasta la universidad; que ingenua fui._

— Apenas terminó la ceremonia de graduación Chika desapareció.

— ¿Cómo que desapareció? —Kotori estaba confundida, acaso se suicidó o algo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con ella? —Cuestionó Pana antes de sacar conclusiones.

— No lo sé —Contestó mirando al techo.

 _Al darnos cuenta de que Chika no estaba, ambas decidimos ir a su casa pero sus hermanas nos contaron que ella se mudó a Tokyo sola. Al principio creímos que era una especie de broma pero tarde nos dimos cuenta que no era así, ellas nos dijeron que pensaban que Chika ya nos lo había contado y el mismo día de la graduación se fue y ni ellas sabían dónde vivía ahora._

 _Decidimos continuar con nuestra vida pero la culpa no me dejaba tranquila, al cabo de un año no podía soportarlo por lo que a veces evitaba a Riko con excusas de la universidad o trabajo de medio tiempo. En un intento de olvidar acepté una invitación a una fiesta de una compañera, Riko dijo que estaría ocupada por lo que era perfecto._

Poco a poco sus ojos ganaban ese brillo de odio que Hanayo había visto antes, y se dio cuenta, no era odio por otra persona, sino a sí misma.

— Maldigo el momento en el que acepté esa invitación tanto como el que planee ese estúpido juego.

Kanan ya había escuchado la historia por lo que sabía que continuaba pero Hanayo y Kotori estaban expectantes.

 _Asistí a la fiesta, al principio me divertía, era justo lo que buscaba pero no contaba con que la fiesta tuviera bebidas adulteradas por lo que en algún momento de la fiesta perdí el uso de razón y mi cuerpo e instintos me dominaron. Desperté a la mañana siguiente en cama ajena, desnuda, era un hotel pero no tenía idea de cómo llegue a ese lugar, al poco tiempo intentando recordar la noche anterior vinieron a mí, una melena negra, unos ojos violetas, una seductora voz, y… supongo que imaginaran el resto._

— Entiendo, engañaste tanto a tu novia como a tu primer amor y por eso te sientes así, supongo que ella lo descubrió —Habló Pana analizando la historia.

— Creo que habría sido mejor si así fuera.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ella jamás lo supo —La confesión sorprendió a ambas mujeres — Lo peor es que eso no pasó una, ni dos o tres veces si no que fueron varios encuentros con esa mujer que al final de cuentas nunca supe su nombre.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Te acostabas con una desconocida sin preguntar por lo menos su nombre? —Kotori no daba crédito a eso, era como de telenovela.

— Por loco que suene así fue —Suspiró sin saber exactamente por qué — Siempre aparecía de la nada, como si supiera el momento perfecto, me seducía y aunque al comienzo intente resistirme y decirle que eso era un error que no repetiría la realidad era otra, tanto así que al final era yo quien la buscaba.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con tu relación? —Preguntó la detective.

— No soportaba la culpa de haber engañado a Riko primero para alejarla de Chika y después con esa mujer, convivir con ella se volvió insoportable por lo que simplemente le deje una carta de despedida sin explicar nada y hui como una cobarde —Presionó sus puños con fuerza y rabia — No tengo idea de donde esté ahora o que esté haciendo pero seguro me odia por lo que le hice.

— O tal vez esté sufriendo por no saber porque huiste —Exclamó Hanayo sin mostrar emociones.

— Tienes razón, pero si ella llega a enterarse de todo.

— Las cosas no terminaran bien supongo —La detective tomó un largo trago de su bebida — Pero tampoco puedes continuar así, mientras no hables con ambas y les cuentes todo ese odio a ti misma continuara creciendo.

— Tienes razón pero no creo estar preparada para enfrentar a ninguna de las dos —Dijo soltando un suspiro — Además como dije, no tengo idea de donde están, lo último que supe de Riko fue que se había ido del departamento que compartíamos.

— Si gustas puedo ayudarte, soy detective después de todo —Después pasó la mirada por todo el grupo — Lo mismo va para ustedes.

— Algún día tendré que confrontar mi pasado.

— No hace falta —Habló Kanan — Estoy bien así.

— Yo sé dónde está y que está haciendo pero igualmente gracias.

Hanayo prefirió callar, tal vez fue demasiado ofrecer sus servicios sin más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Y saliste corriendo sin terminar la entrevista? —Preguntó Riko al escuchar la historia de Chika, claro después de que esta se calmara.

Ahora ambas estaban cenando en calma.

— Bueno, era la última pregunta y la respondieron así que técnicamente si la terminé —Intentaba sonar segura pero claramente estaba asustada, no tanto de su amiga sino de que su jefa llegara a enterarse.

Riko suspiró, típico de su amiga.

— Gracias Chika-chan —Ella mostró un rostro de confusión — No solo me ayudaste mucho en el pasado si no que ahora incluso me consigues esta oportunidad, no creo poder pagarte por todo.

— No tienes porque —Rápidamente se levantó golpeando las palmas contra la mesa — Riko-chan siempre fue una gran amiga y desde que vives aquí no me siento tan sola, pero supongo que eso cambiará cuando encuentres tu propio departamento ¿cierto? —Sus ánimos bajaron con cada palabra, no quería sonar así, no frente a ella.

— Chika-chan.

— Gracias por la comida —Interrumpió rápidamente tomando lo que utilizó llevándolo para lavar.

Riko se quedó en su lugar sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El teléfono de Kanan sonó de pronto rompiendo el tenso ambiente.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Su rostro denotó sorpresa después de contestar y encendió el altavoz.

— _Ahora ¿Pueden escucharme?_ —Se escuchó una voz distorsionada del aparato.

— μ's —Mumruró Kotori sorprendida.

— _Buen trabajo adivinando inspectora Minami_ —Dijo al misma voz.

— Shisho, ha pasado mucho tiempo —Comentó Hanayo a modo de saludo.

— _Kayocchin, me alegra ver tu progreso como detective_ —Respondió el saludo al parecer feliz — _Y espero mucho de ti en esta investigación._

Pana asintió feliz.

— Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

— _Bueno, si no les molesta vamos directo al tema principal_ —La atmosfera volvió a cambiar — _Les envié casi todos los datos sobre el nuevo golpe de las Cutie Panther que pude recaudar, pero deben tener en cuenta que son un grupo escurridizo con muchos trucos bajo la manga por lo que no deben bajar la guardia en ningún momento._

— Lo sabemos, pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué un segundo golpe tan rápido? Normalmente tardan por lo menos dos o tres semanas antes de dar otro —Habló Kotori confundida.

— _Esa es parte de la información que omití ya que quería que solo ustedes la esucharan._

— ¿Por qué solo nosotras? —Preguntó Kanan.

— _Escuchen, es difícil rastrearlas y cuando un objeto es robado por ellas desaparece, por lo que muchos pensarían que los guardan en algún lugar o se encuentran en el mercado negro._

— Pero la cantidad y volumen total de las obras y joyas robadas es demasiada como para guardarlas en un almacén o mansión, e incluso en el mercado negro se encuentra alguna pista pero todas desparecen —Dedujo Hanayo.

— _Exacto, según mis deducciones, ellas solo buscan blancos específicos pero de vez en cuando buscan cualquier obra o joya al azar y deciden robarlas para evitar dejar un patrón claro_.

— ¡Eso es! Ellas siempre buscan dejar un rastro falso para confundir a la policía así les será más difícil seguirles el rastro —La castaña ahora parecía otra persona.

— _Exactamente, como esperaba de Kayocchin._

La nombrada se sonrojó apenada.

— ¿Entonces quieres decir que esta es solo un cebo? —Exclamó Kanan después de escuchar las deducciones.

— _No estoy seguro, es difícil seguirles la pista_ —Respondió con calma — _Pero la posibilidad no es nula._

— Pero ¿Por qué solo nos lo dice a nosotras? —Cuestionó You confundida.

— Porque de llegarse a hacerse público seguro las Cutie Panther buscarían la forma de cubrir mejor su rastro o verse obligadas a cambiar su modus operandi —No cabía duda del porque es tan buena detective.

— _Exacto, solo ustedes conocen esta información y quiero durante la operación de dos días ayuden a corroborar todo lo que les conté._

— Entendido, puede contar con nosotras —Exclamó Kotori confiada.

— ¡Yousoro!

Kanan y Hanayo también asintieron.

— _Me habría encantado enviar a mi grupo especial con ustedes en esta operación pero ellas están ocupadas justo ahora, me disculpo._

— No se preocupe, estaremos bien —Contestó Kanan — Le aseguro que las atraparemos y revelaremos todos sus crímenes y sus identidades al mundo.

— _No bajen la guardia_.

Y la llamada se cortó.

— ¿Entonces fue μ's el informante? —Cuestionó You después de que la llamada terminara.

— Si, de vez en cuando envía información del caso —Contestó Kotori.

— De hecho yo me transferí por órdenes de shisho.

— Es cierto Hanayo-san, lo llamaste _shisho_ también antes —Dijo la chica marinera confundida — Y él te llamo _Kayocchin._

— Bueno, fue quien me entrenó y me enseñó todo lo que se, y gracias a eso soy una detective —Respondió apenada, al parecer volvió a ser la Hanayo normal — Y en nombre se escribe como _"Kayo",_ pero se lee _"Hanayo",_ por eso me llama _Kayocchin_.

— Entonces debes saber cómo se ve realmente ¿Cierto?

— You-chan, no creo que debas preguntar algo como eso —Reprendió Kanan ligeramente.

— Pero Kanan-chan, μ's es todo un misterio para el mundo, nadie ha visto su rostro, su edad y sexo son un misterio incluso para los altos mandos, todo lo que se sabe es que un día apareció ayudando a resolver todo tipo de crímenes que nadie más pudo conseguir y ahora es toda una leyenda viva.

— Comprendo eso, pero aun así no es bueno hacer esas preguntas.

— Ya entendí, pero al menos puedes contarnos algo de ese equipo ¿Verdad?

Kanan suspiró, tal vez pasó demasiado tiempo con Chika pese a lo que cuenta.

— Lo siento, tampoco se mucho de ellas —Exclamó apenada — Todo lo que sé es que fueron tres y las reclutó casi un año después que a mí, pero su nombre clave era el nombre de una flor.

— Bueno, será mejor regresar para descansar —Habló Kanan antes de que la conversación continuara.

— Tiene razón —Concordó Kotori — Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

You y Hanayo asintieron, ya tendrían tiempo de charlar en el futuro, ahora tenían que prepararse para atrapar a esas ladronas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Buen trabajo hoy también chicas —Felicitó Eli a sus empleadas después de la jornada de trabajo — Mañana tenemos algo que contarles a todas, entonces nos gustaría que llegaran al terminar el servicio de restaurante.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? —Preguntó Hitomi preocupada.

— No es malo, no tienes que preocuparte —Contestó Maki con una ligera sonrisa.

— Solo que tendremos que salir nuevamente y queremos dejar algunas instrucciones —Completó la rubia.

— ¿Otra vez?

No era extraño que sus jefas se ausentaran un día o dos pues viajaban por el país probando platillos y bebidas para añadir al menú y carta nuevos sabores pero era raro que salieran dos veces en la misma semana.

— Surgió un compromiso y tenemos que atenderlo —Dijo Maki.

— Además posiblemente tengamos nuevas compañeras y aspirantes por lo que necesitamos que escuchen todo —Nico finalmente se unía a sus amigas.

— Gracias a la bocota de alguien —Comentó Maki mirando acusadoramente a la pequeña.

— Fue decisión de todas —Contraataco.

— Pero pensábamos hacerlo con calma después de nuestro viaje.

— Calma las dos —Reprendió Eli antes de que se saliera de control — Bueno, ahí lo tienen, espero que no sea mucho pedir.

— No, tranquila, si eso hace el trabajo menos pesado encantada, ¿Verdad chicas?

Dos jóvenes, una de cabellera color crema de ojos azules y otra castaña de ojos rojos asintieron también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Por fin llegamos —Casi gritó una joven de cabellos rojos, sus ojos eran de un verde claro y detrás de ella dos personas.

Una de ojos similares, cabello negro y un lunar debajo del labio y la otra una castaña de ojos de igual color.

— _¡Mirai-zura!_ —Exclamó la castaña al ver los edificios y vehículos pasar por la calle.

— Ruby, Hanamaru, no se separen, Tokyo puede ser un lugar muy peligroso —Dijo severa la otra mujer.

— Estaremos bien onee-chan —Contestó la pelirroja.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora Dia-san-zura? —Preguntó la castaña.

— Vamos algo tarde —Comentó pensativa — Supongo que tendremos que ir directamente a los hospitales Nishikino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente la rutina de cada mañana se repetía en el departamento Takami pero esta vez ambas mujeres parecían incomodas y hablaban a monosílabos.

— Buena suerte Riko-chan —Tomó el maletín tratando de sonreír como siempre.

— Gracias, conseguiré ese empleo como sea.

Parecían querer decirse algo una a la otra pero al final no salió de sus labios nada más que una despedida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Ya le dije que no tengo cita para consulta, el señor Nishikino me llamó para otro asunto —Por quinta vez Dia repetía lo mismo a la secretaria del hospital y estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— Onee-chan tranquilízate.

— Este hospital parece del futuro-zura

— Maru-chan este no es el momento para eso.

Al parecer la pequeña Ruby intentaba calmar a ambas antes de armar una autentica escena. Para su suerte la persona que buscaban acababa de salir de su consultorio.

— ¿Es usted la abogada Kurosawa? —Preguntó el hombre tan solo al salir.

— Sí, soy yo, mucho gusto, Kurosawa Dia —Se presentó con una educada reverencia.

— Ella es mi hermana menor, Kurosawa Ruby —Presentó señalando a la pequeña — Y mi esposa Hanamaru.

Ambas saludaron con el mismo respeto de Dia.

— No tenía idea de que estuviera casada —Comentó un poco sorprendido.

— Es una larga historia, pero somos realmente recién casadas.

— Bueno, en fin, si no le molesta ¿Podemos hablar en otra parte?

La Kurosawa asintió y el grupo abandonó el hospital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, Chika le había conseguido una gran oportunidad y no podía darse el lujo de fallar.

— Disculpe —Llamó a una de las primeras empleadas que encontró — ¿Puede decirme quien es la gerente del lugar?

— Realmente somos tres y yo soy una de ellas, mi nombre es Ayase Eli, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— ¿De verdad? —Siendo sincera esperaba a alguien mucho mayor — Soy Sakurauchi Riko y mi amiga me dijo que buscaban una pianista.

— ¿Tú eres la amiga de la periodista con olor a mandarina? —Nico se había unido a la plática.

Riko solo pudo asentir nerviosa, supuso que ella era la segunda.

— Bueno, realmente no creo que podamos entrevistarte adecuadamente, estamos muy ocupadas como puedes ver —Dijo señalando el local lleno, al parecer el éxito no era broma.

— Entiendo.

— ¿Qué dices? —Exclamó Nico con ironía — Buscamos a una pianista, basta con que sepa tocar el piano.

— Nico, te lo tomas a la ligera, tenemos que darle una entrevista formal.

— Vamos Eli, no tenemos tanto tiempo para eso y mírala, parece un gato asustado —No supo cuál fue su reacción pero seguro puso una cara extraña — Necesitamos una pianista urgente y si después de regresar aun quieres entrevistarla entonces lo haces.

— Está bien, es tú responsabilidad.

— ¿Seguras que está bien? —Ya no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea — Podría volver más tarde u otro día.

— No, no te preocupes —Nico la detuvo antes de que huyera — Mira, el piano está en ese lugar, solo ve y toca algo.

— ¿Algo en particular? —Preguntó sin saber qué hacer.

— Lo que quieras, algo de músicos famosos, algún éxito reciente o alguna que hayas escrito no importa solo ve y toca —Prácticamente demandó la pequeña pelinegra.

Con muchos nervios se acercó al piano y levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas pasando un dedo por todas ellas.

— Disculpe —Llamó a Eli que estaba más cerca en ese momento, otra vez.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó acercándose a ella.

— Si, un par de teclas están desafinadas.

— ¿Desafinadas? —Pero si Maki lo uso ayer por la noche y estaba perfectamente.

— No está mal —Hablando del diablo y la persona aparece — Soy Nishikino Maki, y fui yo quien desafinó el piano.

— Pero ¿Por qué?

Eli estaba tan confundida como Riko.

— Pensé que Nico-chan insistiría en que la nueva tocara una pieza por lo que desafine dos teclas a propósito para ponerla a prueba —Explicó mientras se acercaba al piano — Por mi parte está aprobada.

— Disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted? —Aunque lo sospechaba era mejor aclararlo.

— Es la tercera dueña del lugar —Habló Eli — Perdónala le cuesta expresarse.

— Miren quien habla.

— Mucho gusto, me llamo.

— Te escuche antes, no te preocupes —Cortó rápidamente pero sin sonar molesta.

— Entonces con respecto al trabajo.

— Si Maki te aprueba entonces significa que eres realmente buena y en cuanto a Nico dudo que se oponga después de lo de hace un momento, así que felicidades, el trabajo es tuyo.

Riko suspiro sonrió agradeciendo a ambas mujeres por la oportunidad.

— De verdad muchas gracias yo —y su estómago gruñó pidiendo alimento — L-lo siento, estaba tan nerviosa que no desayune y bueno.

— ¿Por qué no tomas asiento y ordenas algo? —Sugirió la rubia al notar que seguramente estaba tan nerviosa que no sintió apetito hasta que los nervios desaparecieron hace un momento — Hoy va por cuenta de la casa.

— Pero.

— Adelante, el local tendrá mala fama si dejamos que alguien se vaya con el estómago vacío —Dijo Maki mientras empujaba a Riko a una silla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El grupo se había reunido en una cafetería cercana al hospital tomando un rápido desayuno, al parecer nadie había probado bocado aun.

— Debo decir que no esperaba que viniera acompañada y mucho menos de su hermana y esposa —Comentó el hombre para romper el silencio.

— Quisiera aclararle señor Nishikino —Habló Dia con toda calma y serenidad — Mi hermana aunque es joven es una gran detective que poco a poco aumenta su reputación por mérito propio y en cuanto a Hanamaru posee gran cantidad de conocimientos por lo que incluso yo no dudo en preguntarle sobre algún caso de ser necesario.

— Comprendo, es por eso que las trajo con usted—Comprendió perfectamente las intenciones de esa mujer.

— Ahora si no le molesta podría contarnos ¿Para qué me necesita?

Dia estaba molesta pero prefería mantener el mismo perfil hasta que ese hombre se explicase.

— Es un poco difícil, pero intentaré explicarlo lo mejor posible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chika intentaba distraerse con el trabajo pero no podía evitar pensar en si Riko había conseguido el trabajo o en lo que pasaría después.

— No Chika, perdiste hace mucho, tienes que superarlo —Se dijo a sí misma en un intento de mantener la calma hasta que su celular sonó y sin dudarlo contesto — Diga.

— _¡Hi!, Chikacchi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Comprendo —Asintió la mayor de las Kurosawa — En resumen cree que lo ocurrido hace un año no fue un ataque contra su familia si no contra su hija y quiere descubrir al culpable.

El doctor asintió.

— Al principio creímos que era en contra nuestra y la herencia, por eso mi esposa y yo decidimos distanciarnos de Maki aun si ella nos odiaba, queríamos mantenerla a salvo.

— Pero en cuanto lo hicieron los ataques cesaron y perdieron el rastro de su hija —Completó Ruby después de escuchar la historia.

— No tengo idea de donde pueda estar o que está haciendo pero estoy seguro que si ella era el objetivo entonces cometí un grave error al alejarla —El pobre hombre se veía desesperado.

— ¿No habría sido mejor contratar un detective? —Hanamaru se esforzó para no soltar su muletilla.

— Eso hice al principio, cuando supe que desapareció pero extraños incidentes ocurrieron durante la investigación y los detectives se rindieron antes de lograr algo.

— En definitiva iban tras su hija —Habló Dia con su tono neutral.

— Onee-chan, no podemos dejarlo así.

— Ya lo sé Ruby —Por primera vez sonrió desde que conoció a ese hombre — No tiene de que preocuparse, si se trata de una treta para tomar su fortuna yo me encargaré.

— Puede contar conmigo para encontrar a su hija —Ruby mostró determinación — Si alguien intentaba entorpecer la investigación significa que su hija sigue viva en algún lado.

— También puede contar con mi ayuda.

— ¿Comprenden los riesgos? Podría haber más ataques —Se sentía aliviado de conseguir al fin ayuda decente, después de todo, Dia Kurosawa consiguió una gran reputación en los juzgados pese a ser tan joven.

— Lo sabemos, pero para un Kurosawa lo más importante son los miembros de la familia y como tal no perdonamos a quien dañe alguna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aprovechaba su día para hacer turismo, ya había tomado suficientes fotos e investigado el lugar, al menos hasta ser atrapada en el acto y perseguida por los oficiales, por suerte pudo escapar sin que le confiscaran nada o su jefa la asesinaba seguro.

— Por fin un día libre —Exclamó la chica comiendo un trozo de pan francés — Y qué mejor forma de pasarlo que probando el pan de esta ciudad.

De pronto una canción conocida por ella sonó cerca y pese a la distancia pudo reconocerla perfectamente.

— Lily white —Murmuró con su vista al cielo — Umi-chan, fuiste una idiota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Para terminar quisiera presentarles a una nueva compañera —Eli comenzó una vez todas las empleadas se reunieron.

— Sakurauchi Riko, mucho gusto.

— ¿Fui la única que le pareció como si fuera alumna de intercambio en una nueva escuela? —Comentó Nico.

— Creo que no —Dijo Maki.

— Por lo tanto me gustaría que mantuvieran este lugar como siempre mientras no estemos —Continuó la rubia intentando ignorar los comentarios de sus amigas.

— Pueden contar con nosotras —Dijo Yuri son una sonrisa.

— Cuidaremos bien del restaurante —Coco se colgó del brazo de Yuri.

— Y pueden dejarme el bar —Hitomi se mostró confiada.

— La verdad me preocupa un poco esa parte —Exclamó la rusa con poca confianza en su empleada.

— ¿Y eso a que viene?

— Supongo que por cierta admiradora —Nico también pensó lo mismo.

— ¿Es una broma cierto? —Al parecer todas pensaban lo mismo — ¡Por favor Eli-san!

— Yo no haría lo que tú

— Sí, claro —Respondió sarcástica.

— Oye, el día que una peli morada de ojos verdes y voluptuoso cuerpo se me insinué y yo huya de ella les invitaré a todas la cena en el mejor restaurante de Tokyo —Declaró confiada en sí misma, nunca pensó que en futuro se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Parece que todo está listo —Kotori repasaba las posiciones de oficiales y vehículos disponibles.

— Al menos por tierra, You se encargara de coordinar todo con la flota marina —Kanan igualmente analizaba todo el plan para no dejar puntos ciegos.

— Ahora solo queda esperar a que llegue el barco con la carga —Hanayo se preparaba mentalmente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por suerte regresó a tiempo antes de que Chika volviera, se encontraba preparando la cena, necesitaba pensar en cómo agradecerle por todo hasta ahora.

— Se está tardando —Exclamó al notar que su compañera de departamento llegaba más tarde de lo usual.

— Ya llegué.

Finalmente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Parece que ya está todo listo —Eli terminó de revisar lo que utilizarían al día siguiente — ¿Ustedes ya terminaron?

— Todo listo —Dijo Maki con calma mientras cerraba una muchila.

— Yo igual —Nico había colocado algunas esferas blancas en un pequeño tuvo y lo guardó en su maleta.

— Lo mejor será dormir bien, mañana necesitaremos estar en perfectas condiciones.

Sus amigas asintieron, por la información de último minuto que ese demente les dio la policía las estaría esperando con un gran operativo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambas cenaban en paz pero la tensión seguía en el aire, apenas le dio la noticia Chika la felicitó y ambas celebraron y abrazaron pero eso solo logro que el momento de festejo terminara.

Riko suspiró, ya era suficiente.

— Empezaré mañana mismo —Comenzó llamando su atención — Por lo que posiblemente ya no podremos cenar de esta forma tan seguido —Esas no eran las palabras que quería decir.

— Lo supuse —Fue todo lo que dijo evitando verla.

— Pero —Pausó pensando en sus palabras — ¿No te importa si me quedo un tiempo más?

Su amiga por fin fijó su vista en ella sorprendida pero también emocionada y sonrió sin poder evitarlo asintió.

* * *

 **Si señores, μ's es un hdp que juega con ambos bandos y los utiliza... ¿Con que fin? solo yo lo se :v**

 **Pobre rusa no sabe en la que se metió :v... wii! DiaMaru! si no les gusta culpen al fic de "Un deber de familia" por hacerme amarlo... las Kurosawa entran en escena pero no saben ni en la que se meten.. el pasado revelado (en parte) de tres personajes, pero ustedes que creen ¿que Umi y Mari fueron tan crueles por sus waifus por sus ovarios o tenían motivos ocultos? eso se los dejo de tarea para otro capitulo :v... eso si, You ya dejo claras algunas cosas pero ¿quien es la chica misteriosa? eso lo sabran tambien más adelante :v aunque creo que ya lo saben... ahora si la pregunta principal ¿quien es** **μ's** **?**

 **hasta el próximo año :3**


	5. IV

**Si, me tarde un poco más de lo que prometí en mi pagina pero fue por un buen motivo... ya estoy cerca de un buen tier en el evento sif global, pero en el japo me va de la patada... bueno, eso solo es parte... la otra parte fue que revisé el escrito y corregí algunas cosas antes de subirlo y tambien agregue algo que por poco dejo fuera y era importante para la trama, eso es la parte del final del capitulo.**

 **Y para que no se desesperen, sigo todo esto abajo y recuerden LL! no es mio :3**

* * *

 **IV**

Autos, barcos, helicópteros por todos lados sin contar a un gran número de personas uniformadas, no solo policías y fuerza naval estaban abarrotando el puerto de Yokohama si no también un gran número de curiosos que intentaban obtener algo de información, no solo para sus empleos como reporteros si no para poder presumir de algo sus amistades, dándole aún más trabajo a las fuerzas de orden.

— Es inútil —Comentó Honoka después de salir de entre un grupo de personas que intentaban acercarse lo más posible al puerto — Necesito encontrar otra forma de entrar o mi jefa va a matarme.

Con la idea en mente se dispuso a recorrer todo el perímetro en busca de un hueco donde traspasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes entró con toda seguridad al restaurante, sabía que el lugar era bastante popular últimamente y si conseguía, no, conseguiría un puesto de trabajo, tenía algo de suma importancia que conseguir con el dinero de su sueldo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Yuri se acercó a la recién llegada, no parecía ser una cliente y el ver a todas partes como si buscara algo o alguien era evidente.

— Busco al gerente —Contestó con una sonrisa y confianza.

— ¿Necesita algo en específico? —Preguntó nuevamente esperando solucionar ella misma el posible problema.

— Quiero empleo —Respondió igual que antes sin dudar.

Yuri se mantuvo indecisa, es cierto que buscarían nuevos empleados para ayudar, pero el anuncio aún no estaba hecho oficialmente y de eso se encargarían sus jefas, pero rechazarla para días después empezar a contratar sería grosero y por último, esa chica era claramente de preparatoria.

— ¿A qué escuela asistes?

— Nijigasaki —Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Hitomi-san —La mesera sintió alivio de ver a su compañera a cargo aparecer — Parece que está chica está buscando empleo, pero.

— Comprendo —Suspiró la encargada temporal.

Meditó unos momentos sobre que decisión tomar.

— ¿Ayumu-chan? —Una somnolienta voz se escuchó tras las empleadas — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos morados con una mirada adormilada apareció con el uniforme del local.

— ¿Kanata-sempai?

— ¿Es conocida tuya Konoe? —Preguntó Hitomi con calma.

— Si, es una kohai del instituto —Contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

— Cierto, tú también estas en Nijigasaki —Comentó Yuri.

La nueva vio su oportunidad.

— Sempai —Llamó su atención — Quiero trabajar aquí, es un gran lugar y realmente quiero demostrar de lo que soy capaz, por favor ayúdame.

Kanata la observó fijamente unos segundos.

— Tú —Ladeó la cabeza — ¿Quieres comprar videojuegos de pokemon?

Sintió una puñalada por la espalda, una dolorosa puñalada.

— Me quede sin dinero y el nuevo juego es lazando en unos meses —Confesó sintiéndose acorralada — Por eso quiero el trabajo.

Hitomi dudaba de si contratar a esa chica.

— Shiga-san —Nuevamente Kanata habló — Yo pienso que está bien, aunque es mezquina también trabaja muy bien y se esfuerza mucho.

— Sempai, lo de mezquina sobraba —Murmuró la kohai.

— Confiaré en tú palabra Konoe —Hitomi suspiró — Me encargaré de explicarle a Eli-san cuando regrese.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó emocionada la nueva.

— Claro —Repitió esperando no arrepentirse después — Empezaras mañana pero por hoy puedes quedarte y observar el trabajo pero no interrumpas ¿De acuerdo?

— Entendido jefa.

— Mi nombre es Shiga Hitomi.

Recordó como su sempai llamó a esa mujer.

— Entiendo, Shiga-san.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— La seguridad es realmente fuerte —Comentó Eli al ver todo el despliegue.

— μ's tenía razón —Concordó Maki — Pasar esa seguridad no será fácil.

— No podemos darnos el lujo de asustarnos ahora —Reclamó Nico — Pero este sin duda será el mejor escenario para que brille.

— Por mucho que odie admitirlo, creo que Nico tiene razón —La rubia repasaba los datos mentalmente y la comparaba con la situación actual — Tú serás la pieza clave para completar el robo y salir sin que nos atrapen.

— Déjaselo todo a Nico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Takami —Llamó su sempai dejando unos papeles en su escritorio — Miyama-san quiere que cubras esta noticia.

— ¿Capturaron a imitadores de las Cutie Panther? —Inquirió después de darle un rápido vistazo a los documentos.

— Sabes que muchos buscan ganar fama con este tipo de cosas y otros solo inculpar a otros de sus crímenes —Comentó sin darle importancia — Como sea, es tuya Takami.

— Pero Shitara-sempai, esto es en Fukuoka —Dijo al notar donde fue el arresto.

— Si, por eso debes darte prisa —Exclamó sin prestar atención al comentario anterior.

— ¿No es Honoka-sempai quien se encarga siempre de estas notas? —Inquirió buscando una forma de zafarse, no es que no quisiera esa oportunidad, pero hacerlo seguro le tomaba todo el día y llegaría a su casa a altas horas, resultado, Riko ya estaría en su trabajo, quería al menos desearle suerte en su primer día o en este caso noche antes de esta empezara.

— Pero ella está cubriendo la noticia de las verdaderas —Contestó sin perder su postura — Y es mejor que te des prisa niña, recuerda el carácter de nuestra jefa.

Sin opciones Chika tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo a toda prisa, tal vez con suerte podría lograr llegar a tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya había terminado la limpieza del hogar y la comida estaba casi lista, justo acababa de recibir un mensaje de Chika diciendo que por cubrir una noticia posiblemente llegaría tarde así que no tenía que esperarla, pero ¿Y ahora qué?.

— Supongo que no estaría mal buscar canciones que pueda interpretar —Con ese monologo se dispuso a buscar en internet canciones tanto populares como clásicas.

.

.

.

La noche estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad y un trio de mujeres disfrutaban un poco de café tranquilamente.

— Faltan cerca de una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos para que le barco llegue.

— Supongo que es la hora de comenzar.

Terminan su bebida con toda calma y se levantan.

— Operación _mahou tsukai_ comienza.

Dicho esto, las tres se dividieron dirigiéndose a diferentes direcciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un dueto de jóvenes caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Akihabara.

— Sempai, no sabía que eras tan buena cocinera —Comentó la menor.

— La paga es mejor y no tengo que moverme de un lugar a otro —Respondió dando un bostezo la sempai — ¿Qué te pareció Ayumu-chan?

— Será fácil para alguien como yo —Contestó con un alto ego.

— Procura no molestar a los clientes.

— Eso fue cruel Kanata-sempai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La hora de partir a su trabajo había llegado y como supuso Chika no regresó a tiempo, por lo que solamente dejó la cena lista y se retiró; hacía mucho que no usaba vestido de noche pero sus nuevas jefas le pidieron que usara uno durante su horario de trabajo por lo que Chika le prestó uno mientras ella conseguía algunos propios, dejó su cabellera suelta, realmente nunca le gustó mucho otro estilo de peinado y usaba el auto de su amiga, aunque se negó al comienzo ella solo dijo que casi no lo usaba por lo que no importaba si lo tomaba prestado.

Aunque era cierto, cuando salía a su trabajo era relativamente cerca por lo que para ella era más práctico caminar o correr dependiendo de qué tanta prisa llevara, ahora que lo pensaba.

— Últimamente no dejo de depender de Chika-chan —Suspiró estacionando el auto — Tal vez fue por eso que You-chan se cansó de mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El buque escoltado por lanchas de la policía y guardia marina al igual que un par de helicópteros se aproximaban al puerto, era cuestión de minutos para que su carga tocara tierra y ni rastros de las famosas ladronas.

— Este lugar es perfecto —Comentó Honoka con su equipo fotográfico instalado en la cima del hotel New Grand buscando el mejor ángulo para sus fotografías.

El cómo evadió a los guardias para llegar al techo y colocarse sin ser descubierta no fue fácil pero si conseguía la nota su jefa no iba a matarla, claro que seguro su informante anónimo le daría toda la información pero aun así no podía volver con las manos vacías.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Crees que aparezcan?

— Esa pregunta es estúpida ¿No te parece?; claro que lo harán

— La pregunta es si el plan de la policía y Koizumi funcione.

— Eso es lo que me preocupa.

— Entonces ¿No deberíamos ayudarlos Tsubasa?

— Que sean capturadas o no, es irrelevante —Contestó con toda calma la líder — Lo importante es encontrar al que se oculta en la sombra de Cutie Panther.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El barco arribó sin señales de las ladronas pero tanto Kotori como Kanan y Hanayo ordenaron mantener la alerta máxima hasta no asegurar la carga y transportarla a su destino. Varios policías y el grupo especial se encontraban en cubierta esperando el preciado objeto por el que las Cutie Panther llegarían a robar.

— Todo está muy tranquilo —Comentó You comenzando a relajarse — ¿Y si se dieron por vencidas al ver la seguridad?

— Dudo que sea posible —Contestó Hanayo — La seguridad nunca ha parecido importarles en el pasado.

— Si pero.

Antes de poder continuar una tonada se escuchó en todo el barco y casi de inmediato se convirtió en música.

 _Hi hi hi! Nikkori shite mite yo  
Hi hi hi! Nikkori tte daiji damon  
Nayamu yori aseru yori nonbiri to ikimashou  
Nikko niko no mainichi_

— ¡Todos alertas! —Gritó Kotori dando la orden mientras ella misma buscaba el origen de la canción.

— Llegaron —Dijo Hanayo en la misma actitud de la inspectora.

Una característica de Cutie Panther era que cuando había alta seguridad policial y civiles presentes ellas no dudaban en usar canciones y cantar al mismo tiempo que se ocultaban, una táctica psicológica muy útil para confundir a las masas y robar justo bajo sus narices, pero ella ya había estudiado esa táctica muchas veces, estaba segura de poder contrarestarla.

 _Genki ippai ni natte hoshii kara  
Ryoute o ue ni unto nobite!  
Shinkokyuu ookiku ne nobi nobiru  
Kantan desho? Hai_

Una sombra pasó rápidamente entre las luces y de inmediato centraron su atención en ese lugar.

 _Todoke mahou egao no mahou  
Minna o shiawase ni  
Nikkori no mahou egao no mahou  
Namida sayonara  
Nikko nikko niko niko da yo  
Hora tanoshiku nare_

Otra sombra por el lado contrario, y justo después otra por un lugar distinto rápidamente estaba confundiendo a los oficiales.

 _Kocchi mite kocchi mite  
"Tanoshiku na~re genki ni naare naare"  
Kocchi mite kocchi mite  
"Tanoshiku na~re genki ni nare"  
Waraimasho!_

— Mantengan la calma —Kanan intentaba encontrar el origen de la música.

— _¿Me escuchan?_ —El apuntador en el oído de los policías captó su atención — _Entramos a la fase pantera 17B, que los escuadrones se preparen_ —Hanayo dio la orden analizando la situación.

 _Tenki joujou de nanka ukarechau  
Hashiri dashitai motto hayaku!  
Okurezu ni oikakete haya hayaku  
Tanjun desho? Ei_

Rápidamente los oficiales se movilizaron acatando las órdenes de su superior.

 _Tsugi no jumon egao no jumon  
Minna de shiawase ni  
Nikkori no jumon egao no jumon  
Kyou mo ashita mo  
Nikko nikko niko niko da yo  
Hora ureshiku natta? (Doki!)_

— Como se esperaba —Eli junto a Maki se adentraban en el barco, según los datos, el objeto estaba en alguna parte dentro del barco, y no en la zona de carga.

— Koizumi se mueve rápido, a este paso Nico-chan.

— Concéntrate Maki.

 _Todoke mahou egao no mahou  
Minna o shiawase ni  
Nikkori no mahou egao no mahou  
Namida sayonara  
Nikko nikko niko niko da yo  
Hora tanoshiku nare_

— ¡Es por aquí! —Gritó uno de los oficiales, al parecer había encontrado a la cantante y estaba en persecución.

De inmediato un grupo se agregó para ir tras la ladrona.

 _Egao no mahou tsugi no mahou  
Todoke mahou minna o shiawase ni  
Egao no mahou tsugi no mahou  
Todoke mahou minna o shiawase ni_

— Es lo malo de ser tan linda, todos quieren a Nico —Comentó con burla siendo perseguida por los oficiales, también Hanayo se unió a la persecución.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entró a ese bar tan conocido por ella escuchando una melodía nada común para el lugar, pero agradable igualmente, al voltear en dirección al piano descubrió un nuevo rostro tocando con calma y ojos cerrados como si ella también disfrutara de la música, se acercó a la barra tomando asiento frente a esta.

— Chiduko-san, ¿Qué le sirvo hoy? —Se extrañó al ver a otra mujer que no era ni Hitomi, Eli o Nico tras la barra.

— ¿Ryo-san? —Habló confundida observando a la mujer pelivino de ojos verdes, con un rápido vistazo también encontró a Yuri y Nanaka, un reemplazo de Nico cada que ella se encontraba ausente — ¿Es algun tipo de temática nueva en el bar o algo similar? —Preguntó después de notar que todas eran tenían el cabello del mismo tono.

— No, lo que sucede es que las dueñas están fuera y fue coincidencia que nos tocara turno nocturno a todas —Explicó la barista con calma — Por cierto la pianista es nueva.

— Eso pensé —Comentó con calma observando a todas partes.

— Hitomi-san está ocupada en la parte de atrás con algunos asuntos.

— Ya veo —Murmuró con algo de decepción — Lo de siempre, por favor.

Ryo no dijo nada y se limitó a cumplir con su trabajo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Tú por los de la derecha y yo los de la izquierda —Susurró Eli al ver cuatro guardias cuidando el objeto, esos no eran policías, seguramente era guardia personal de quien compró la pieza.

Maki asintió y ambas salieron rápidamente aprovechando el factor sorpresa patearon con fuerza a los dos más cercanos justo en el rostro, el duo restante reacciono con rapidez apuntando en dirección a las chicas con sus armas pero estas con agilidad arrojaron un par de cartuchos vacíos de armas justo a sus manos tirando las armas para después acercarse y colocar un par de macanas eléctricas justo en sus cuellos.

Giraron con rapidez usando la misma arma justo en la frente de los otros dos que intentaban atacarlas por la espalda.

— ¿Segura que no los matamos? —Dijo Eli no muy segura después de ver el estado de esos hombres.

— Calculé la descarga necesaria, no te preocupes —Maki se centraba en revisar si la reliquia no tenía ninguna trampa para poder tomarla, necesitaba regresar rápido y ayudar a Nico.

— Si, pero.

— ¿Quien estudió medicina aquí?

— Bien, ya entendí —Dijo rindiéndose en la discusión y ayudando a su compañera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Ya llegué —Anunció encendiendo las luces de su departamento — Bueno, es obvio que nadie va a responder.

Suspiró dejando sus cosas a un lado para quitarse el calzado.

— Tendrás que hacerte a la idea Chika, sabías que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar —Murmuró para sí como si con eso lograra subir su ánimo.

Se adentró a la cocina observando la comida preparada en la mesa lista para la cena, una vez más suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Al menos es comida hecha en casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La persecución continuaba hasta que por fin la Cutie Panther terminó en un callejón sin salida luego de doblar en la esquina incorrecta.

— Es todo —Pana habló fuerte apuntando con su arma a Nico al igual que los oficiales — Deja las manos donde pueda verlas y gira lentamente.

La pequeña pantera hizo caso a la orden girando su cuerpo ocultando sus ojos con su cabello y con sus brazos a ambos lados sin moverlos, pero en uno de ellos sostenía un objeto.

— Suelta eso.

— ¿Está segura, detective? —Inquirió Nico divertida.

A Hanayo le tomó unos pocos segundos comprender el significado.

— Ese es el _Love Gem_ —De inmediato se armó revuelo entre los policías, ese bastón con una gema en el extremo en forma de corazón color rosa era uno de los primeros objetos robados por las Cutie Panther — Se dice que la joya en el bastón contiene un peligroso liquido tan mortal como cualquier arma química, no disparen, repito, no disparen.

Las cosas se habían complicado, pero ¿Realmente esa chica era tan desquiciada como para romper la gema y arriesgarse a una muerte segura?

— Dígame detective —Habló la ladrona captando toda la atención — ¿Le gusta la magia?

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

¿Acaso intentaba ganar tiempo?

— ¿No lo sabe? —Inquirió con tono inocente — Yo soy una aprendiz de bruja —Confesó ante la mirada escéptica de los oficiales.

— Esto no es un juego —Esa ladrona no era la única que ganaba con hacer tiempo, solo un poco más y lograría trazar un plan para capturarla.

— No estoy jugando —Dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendida — ¡Es hora del show! —Gritó agitando el bastón y rápidamente la gema comenzó a inflarse como un globo.

Los aterrados gritos de los oficiales se escucharon pero todos estaban en shock como para que sus cuerpos respondieran, la gema cubrió el estrecho lugar entre ladronas y oficiales antes de estallar liberando confeti de fiesta y al hacerlo, la pantera había desaparecido.

— ¡Es imposible! —Exclamó Hanayo asombrada como sus hombres.

— ¡Detective por aquí! —Gritó otro señalando la esquina donde se observó como una pequeña silueta corría antes de perderse.

— Tras ella —Ordenó y rápidamente todos obedecieron continuando con la persecución pero aún quedaba una pregunta ¿Cómo hizo para pasar de estar atrapada frente a sus ojos a estar huyendo justo a sus espaldas?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suspiró por quinta vez observando su tercera copa a medio tomar, durante toda la noche Hitomi se había dedicado a ignorarla, o eso le parecía a ella ya que no le había dirigido la palabra para nada.

— Dime Yuri —Llamó la atención de una buena amiga — ¿Van bien las cosas con Coco?

La chica se sonrojó por la pregunta y por un momento casi tira la copa de otro cliente.

— No entiendo la pregunta —Exclamó intentando desviar el tema.

Chiduko suspiró nuevamente.

— A las mujeres nos gusta soñar, pero si es demasiado se convierte poco a poco en pesadilla.

Con una postura más relajada decidió responder a la pregunta.

— A veces me pregunto ¿Qué somos? —Habló de manera sincera.

— ¿No son pareja? —La pelimorada estaba segura que sí.

— Nunca ha quedado claro —Respondió con un rostro confundido — Pero ya tengo la solución, solo espero que acepte —Disimuladamente mostró una pequeña cajita que sacó de su bolsillo.

— Lo hará; Coco es una chica con suerte —Simplemente comentó tomando su copa de golpe.

— No me corresponde decir esto pero creo que también le gustas a Hitomi-san —Dijo intentando darle ánimos a esa decaída mujer.

— Gracias —Sonrió apenas — Pero sé que no tengo oportunidad por no ser rubia de ojos azules o rusa.

La extraña confesión confundió a Yuri pero antes de que pudiera continuar otro cliente pidió otra copa.

— Continuamos después —La chica rápidamente fue con el cliente para atenderlo.

— Sera otra noche —Habló para ella dejando algo de dinero bajo la compa vacía y caminando a la salida — Ya tuve suficiente por hoy —Con una última mirada a la administradora provisional salió del local.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Están bien? —Kanan junto a su grupo incluidas Kotori y You llegaron hasta donde el objeto que las ladronas buscaban pero solo encontraron a los guardias desmayados.

— Si, pero ellas —El hombre intentaba explicar pero tenía dificultades para hablar.

— Su lengua está adormecida —Kotori rápidamente se dio cuenta del estado de los guardias — Seguramente usaron algún arma de electroshock.

— La pieza no está —Informó You después de revisar el lugar.

— Vamos, hay que ayudarlos —Ordenó Kotori ayudando a ponerse de pie al guardia.

— You ayuda estos hombres junto a Kotori el resto vamos a buscar a las Cutie Panther no deben estar lejos —Kanan rápidamente separó tareas para su grupo y poder atrapar a esas escurridizas ladronas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos los grupos en cubierta buscaban al trio por todas partes pero no aparecían por ningún lado.

— _¡Gracias por su presencia!_ —La voz de Nico nuevamente resonaba por todo el barco — _Pero por desgracia tenemos que irnos_.

— ¡Ahí están! —Gritó un oficial señalando a tres sombras en el borde de la proa.

— _¡Gracias por su apoyo y presencia, hasta la próxima!_ —Y las tres saltaron al agua.

— ¡Las tenemos! —Gritó un oficial — No podrán escapar en el agua, están rodeadas por la marina.

La mayoría de oficiales corrieron a la proa para observar como un gran número de botes se acercaban con luces apuntando al mar justo donde había caído las ladronas, pero algo no estaba bien, Pana tenía el presentimiento de que estaban cayendo justo en su juego.

Las ladronas entraron, pero solo persiguieron a una, las otras dos robaron la pieza pero nunca las vieron salir y ahora saltaban al mar sabiendo que serían rodeadas por muy buenas que fueran para bucear o contener la respiración no había forma de escape, en tierra había muchos oficiales, sin contar cámaras y personas.

— ¡Kanan, Kotori, rápido den la orden de no dejar ir a nadie en el puerto! —La detective rápidamente entró en pánico y giró su vista a los dos guardias que se supone Kotori había ayudado antes y no estaban.

— ¿Qué sucede Hanayo? —La policía local no entendía porque se alteró tanto.

— Ellas no saltaron al agua, fue un truco, se disfrazaron para engañarnos y caímos en su juego —Explicó y rápidamente ambas hicieron lo que Hanayo les pidió, pero temían que fuera demasiado tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Mierda, hora de correr —Exclamó Honoka una vez que escuchó a los oficiales intentar entrar a la azotea, tomo sus cosas y una cuerda previamente preparada para bajar.

— ¡Deténgase!

Escuchó a un oficial gritar pero ella ya se encontraba bajando la cuerda y entrando en una ventana abierta que ella preparó previamente, pero no se detuvo y continuó con su huida atreves del hotel.

— ¿Esa fue Kousaka? —El trio A-Rise abrió la puerta de su habitación y vieron como la reportera huía de un grupo de oficiales.

— Seguro la descubrieron tomando fotos de lo ocurrido —Comentó Tsubasa con calma y algo divertida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En las calles de Yokohama lejos del disturbio las tres panteras caminaban tranquilamente en dirección a su hotel para un merecido descanso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la cima de un edificio una persona entre las sombras observaba la histeria que se generaba en el parque riendo de una extraña manera.

— Nada mal, como se esperaba de las ladronas legendarias —Comentó con una pose extraña — Pero pronto esta ciudad, no, el país conocerá a la trinidad del apocalipsis, una vez mis _little demon_ desciendan, las Cutie Panther irán al oscuro abismo del olvido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Chicas buen trabajo, la gira fue un éxito de principio a fin —Felicitó una mujer de cabellera gris cubriendo un ojos, el visible mostraba un color rubí — Tengo un mensaje de μ's, deben ir a Tokyo de inmediato y apoyar al equipo encargado del caso de las Cutie Panther.

— Me niego —Dijo firme la chica de cabellera azul.

— Por favor Umi-chan, otra vez no —Exclamó su compañera de grupo, de cabellos morados y orbes esmeralda — ¿Tenemos que tener la misma discusión cada que se presenta un caso similar?

— Nozomi, la única razón por la que decidí ser parte de Lily White fue para encontrar a Kotori y lo saben —Declaró firme la idol — ¿Y cómo lo haré si apenas tengo tiempo para dormir y comer entre ser idol y agente?

— Todo estaba dentro del contrato desde el inicio, esa no es excusa —La mayor de las tres no parecía tener intenciones de ceder.

— Además, quien sabe-nya; tal vez encuentres a esa chica mientras investigamos —La menor del trio intentó ser positiva como siempre.

Umi suspiró.

— Entiendo —Murmuró frustrada — Prepararé mis cosas.

La vieron salir sin decir palabra, la menor estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue detenida por Nozomi, comprendían la frustración, el peso de no manchar el nombre de la familia la llevó a rechazar a la persona que amaba y cuando quiso enmendar su error había desaparecido y ahora la buscaba para enfrentar las consecuencias aunque eso significara el rechazo de Kotori.

* * *

 **Mierda, apareció la loca... como le metí drama a la pobre Chidoku, pero si no se alarga mucho en dos capítulos ya tendrá sus tijeras :v quien si la va a tener tipo drama de telenovela va a ser Chika, mientras escribía el capítulo me di cuenta que (fuera del trio protagonista) ella es quien más a va a sufrir en la historia... fans de la mikan, no me odien por eso... pero como me gusta darles el uso que se merecen las normis del sif que muchos tienen olvidadas, en serio no entiendo ese afán de romperse la cabeza con personajes inventados que a veces confunden en lugar de usar estas joyas de personajes... pero igual no digo que sean malas, solo que no las dejen en el olvido...**

 **Ahora, ¿Habrá KotoUmi en el próximo capítulo?, ¿Kotori rechazará a Umi?, ¿Los little demon apareceran?, ¿Honky escapara de la policía con sus fotos?, ¿Qué planea** **μ's** **?, ¿Porque lo pregunto yo si ya se todas las respuestas?... no se, algo tenía que poner...**


	6. V

**Había dicho que por la tarde pero simplemente antes de darme cuenta ya había anochecido... en fin, la parte buena es que por fin dejo continuacion de esta historia... si es que alguien la lee porque de plano los reviews son prácticamente nulos.**

 **Más de 6 k de palabras, espero que sirvan de algo para compensar la tardanza, me tarde tanto porque simplemente no me convencía nada la parte de Yoshiko y tuve que rehacerla a la mitad, pero tras arreglar eso el resto salio casi por si solo.**

* * *

 **V**

Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de la brisa marina y el tranquilo sonido de las olas, disfrutando en esa playa en la que se divirtió tanto cuando era niña.

— Chika-chan —Riko se sentó a su lado en la arena admirando el paisaje del mar — Desapareciste de pronto y nos asustamos mucho —Comentó con una sonrisa tranquila.

— Solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco —Respondió devolviendo la sonrisa.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo solíamos jugar aquí cuando asistíamos a Uranohoshi? —Preguntó la pianista.

— Nunca olvidaría algo como eso —Contestó divertida — Deseaba que esos días nunca terminaran.

— Pero lo hicieron —Se sorprendió por el tono frío de su amiga.

— ¿Riko-chan? —Extrañada siguió a su amiga con la mirada como se levantaba del lugar e iba a donde se encontraba You.

El ambiente se tornaba cada vez más oscuro y no era por la noche.

— Esos días se fueron —Exclamó mientras la pareja se abrazaba — Y muy pronto yo también.

Se levantó agitada y con gruesas lágrimas en saliendo de sus ojos; examinó el lugar dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación, no recordaba en qué momento se quedó dormida la noche anterior pero lo último que recordaba era estar organizando sus redacciones y después todo oscuro hasta ese sueño.

— Me gustaría decir que solo fue un mal sueño —Ni si quiera pudo lamentarse cuando un grito lleno de pánico la obligó a salir de la cama rápidamente.

— ¡Riko-chan! —Llamó a su compañera de apartamento entrando a la habitación que ella usaba encontrando a la chica respirando agitada, pálida y observando sus manos detenidamente como su fuera lo más importante — ¿Riko-chan?, ¡Riko-chan! —Después de agitarla parece que por fin reaccionó.

— ¡Chika-chan! —La abrazó con fuerza llorando en su hombro mientras era consolada.

— Ya paso, era solo una pesadilla —Reconfortó acariciando el largo cabello color vino.

— Y-yo —De solo recordar su mal sueño incrementó el agarre de su abrazo.

— ¿Riko-chan?

— Chika-chan, si tuvieras que escoger entre la vida de You-chan y la mía ¿A quién salvarías? —Riko se separó lento pero sin mostrar el rostro.

— No lo entiendo.

— No es nada —Intentó restarle importancia mientras se levantaba, no tenía deseos de volver a dormir.

— Las salvaría a ambas, aunque tuviera que dar mi vida —Contestó con sinceridad la amante de las mandarinas.

Riko aumentó el agarre en la perilla de la puerta tensando su cuerpo sintiendo un escalofrío.

— Si algo así ocurriera, huye por favor.

Sin darle tiempo a responder a la confundida reportera abandonó la habitación encerrándose en el baño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Creo era por aquí —Comentó la mayor del grupo Lily White buscando la dirección de la estación de policía junto a sus dos compañeras de grupo.

— Ahí está-nya —Señaló la chica alegre del grupo dirigiéndose a ella.

— Vamos Umi-chan, cambia esa cara —Exclamó Nozomi con una sonrisa traviesa — ¿O prefieres que te la cambie yo? —Movió sus dedos de forma extraña asustando a la malhumorada chica.

— Encontremos y atrapemos a esas ladronas rápido —Fue su única respuesta pasando rápidamente al lado de su compañera siguiendo a Rin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Me hubiera gustado charlar más con ustedes —Dijo You al dúo de Tokyo que se preparaba para volver.

— A nosotras también pero tenemos que volver —Comentó Hanayo.

— Pero aun no comprendo ¿Cómo hicieron para robar la reliquia sin que nos diéramos cuenta? —La oficial de Yokohama intentaba encontrar la solución al misterio.

— Realmente fue más sencillo de lo que imaginas You-chan.

— ¿Lo sabes Hanayo? —Inquirió la chica de Uchiura — Como se esperaba de la gran detective Koizumi ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

La curiosidad era notoria en la oficial y claro que con gusto la complacería.

— Primero esta su llegada al barco.

— Cuando empezó la canción, entonces definitivamente fue para confundirnos —Interrumpió la chica costera.

— No del todo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Veras, es cierto que la canción fue para confundirnos, pero desde un principio solo era una Cutie Panther quien comenzó todo.

— Pero vimos a las tres desde diferentes direcciones —No comprendía como lo hizo.

— Las otras dos se infiltraron en nuestras filas y en cuanto la música comenzó ellas proyectaron sombras falsas usando nuestro equipo en contra nuestra, por eso creímos que eran tres pero solo era una —Kotori respondió esa pregunta, Pana se lo había explicado antes.

— Mientras nosotros perseguimos al señuelo las otras dos tuvieron la libertad necesaria para moverse y llegar a su objetivo.

— Pero ¿Cómo escapó esa Cutie Panther después de acorralarla y huyó tan rápido?

— Otro truco similar al anterior —Contestó Hanayo con calma — Cuando creímos tenerla realmente solo nos guió hasta ese lugar, lo había planeado todo de antemano, en cuanto ese globo estalló aprovechó la confusión y pánico por el gas que supuestamente estaba en la gema para camuflarse entre nuestros hombres y antes de que alguien comprendiera lo que pasaba imitó a uno de los nuestros para hacernos creer que había escapado por donde vino.

— ¿Y entonces la sombra era?

— Otra proyección preparada para ese momento, solo tuvo que aprovechar el momento para escapar y preparar el truco de su huida antes de que sus compañeras fueran llevadas a la cubierta del barco.

— Es cierto, nos engañaron por completo —Simplemente comentó.

— Tú lo has dicho —Pana suspiró — Movieron los cuerpos inertes de los guardias verdaderos y los reemplazaron llevando la reliquia en sus ropas haciéndonos creer que ellas ya habían huido con ella y nos dimos cuenta muy tarde de su verdadero truco.

— Eso no habría pasado si ese millonario egocéntrico hubiera aceptado cooperar con nosotros desde el comienzo —Se quejó la chica de la costa.

— Al final es cierto que las dejamos escapar pese a todos los recursos utilizados —Kotori no buscaría culpables del fallo por que fue algo donde todos estuvieron involucrados — Se burlaron de nosotras y todos los que participamos

— Y por eso no descansaré hasta atraparlas —Kanan se unió a la charla llegando luego de una reunión con sus jefes.

— Kanan, ¿Qué tal te fue? —Cuestionó You a su amiga de la infancia.

— Fatal —Se quejó con el ánimo por los suelos — Estaban realmente furiosos.

— No es para menos —Comentó Hanayo.

— Dijeron que no podría regresar hasta no tener buenas noticias para ellos.

— ¿Te suspendieron? —You se acercó rápidamente a ella.

— ¿Qué? No, no —Negó rápidamente girando la vista a las mujeres de Tokyo — Iré con ustedes a Tokyo, me reasignaron como parte de su grupo.

— ¿De verdad? —Todas parecían felices por la noticia pese a todo lo ocurrido.

— Acepté con una condición.

— ¿Cuál? —Kotori preguntó.

— Llevar a You-chan conmigo.

— ¿Yo? —Inquirió sorprendida.

— Claro, no me dirás que no te sientes humillada luego todo esto —Comentó Kanan con confianza.

— Está bien, acepto.

— Bueno chicas, vamos —Kotori se adelantó al grupo — Hay maletas que preparar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La frente de la pequeña Kurosawa se arrugó nuevamente mientras repasaba los informes de los anteriores detectives en busca de pistas.

— ¿Sucede algo Ruby-chan? —Preguntó Hanamaru colocando una taza de té frente a la detective — No has dejado de poner esa cara desde que comenzaste a leer esos informes.

— No, es solo que, es muy extraño —Tomó un sorbo del té dejando que el efecto relajante hiciera efecto.

— ¿Extraño-zura?

— Todos parecen seguir el mismo patrón hasta la mitad de la investigación que es donde todos encuentran pistas diferentes que los llevan a callejones sin salida —Contestó Ruby tomando dos de los papeles, uno en cada mano.

— ¿Dices que alguien plantó pistas falsas para entorpecer la investigación?

— Más bien creo que desde el principio no había forma de llegar a ningún lado —Comentó Dia quien trabajaba en su laptop un poco alejada de las menores.

— Como se esperaba de onee-chan —Exclamó Ruby con orgullo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir-zura?

— Significa que estos informes no nos sirven —La detective arrojó los papeles junto al resto con expresión cansada — Quien fuera el culpable se aseguró limpiar su rastro y plantar falsas pistas para deshacerse de quien intentara rastrearlo.

— La pregunta es ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias? —Dia dejo su computadora de lado para tomar algo de café e intentar encontrar la respuesta o una pista para aclarar el misterio.

— No hay problema —Exclamó una positiva Hanamaru — Porque ustedes siempre han resuelto todos los casos que se les han presentado, confió en ustedes-zura.

— Maru-chan tiene razón, podemos hacerlo, gambaRuby —Con su frase de auto ánimo volvió a revisar los papeles en busca de alguna pista que dejara pasar, Hanamaru se unió a ella tratando de ser útil en algo.

Desde su lugar Dia observaba a ambas con una amarga expresión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El desayuno resultó algo incómodo e incluso a la hora de despedirse fue distinta a las anteriores, todo porque no lograba sacar ese mal sueño de su cabeza, pero no podía evitarlo, fue demasiado real, como si lo hubiera vivido o fuera a pasar.

— Esto no está bien —Soltó al aire frustrada — Si sigo así solo preocuparé a Chika-chan.

Intentando distraer su mente decidió realizar las labores domésticas, de todas maneras lo último que deseaba hacer ahora era dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Con que esto es Tokyo —Comentó observando los grandes edificios con sus obres amatistas para justo después entrar en alerta sujetando su maleta y observando a todos lados con desconfianza — Parece que estoy a salvo.

Como si el mundo se tomara esas palabras a modo de desafío un viento fuerte sopló cegando por unos segundos la vista de la chica justo antes de que un papel golpeara su cara haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio tropezando y cayendo de espaldas y la maleta que sujetaba con ambas manos saliera volando para terminar justo en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué a mí? —Se lamentó en el piso mientras las personas dudaban de si ayudar o no a la joven — ¡¿Por qué mi vida solo está llena de mala suerte?! —Gritó sin importarle que todos pensaran que estaba loca, eso ya dejó de importarle hace años.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maldecía mentalmente mientras corría a toda prisa a su trabajo, no estaría en ese predicamento de no ser por sus pocas horas de sueño todo gracias a las altas horas que regresó a su hotel después de ser perseguida por los oficiales, como resultado perdió el tren anterior e iba retrasada.

— Que esté de buen humor, que esté de buen humor —Repetía como plegaria mientras esquivaba personas en la calle — ¿A quién engaño? Esa mujer nunca está de buen humor.

Lo mejor era prepararse para un regaño, solo esperaba que su reporte y las fotografías que tanto le costó conservar sirvieran para apaciguar a la fiera que tenía como jefa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al final fue en vano, ciertamente era la estación de policía que se les había informado pero el grupo encargado del caso aun no regresaban de Yokohama y posiblemente volverían hasta la tarde.

— Busquemos un hotel para descansar —Prácticamente ordenó Umi irritada por un viaje en vano.

— Yo tengo hambre-nya —Comentó la menor del grupo sujetando su estómago.

— ¿Les parece si vamos a desayunar? Encontré información de un buen restaurante no muy lejos de aquí —Sugirió la mayor del grupo.

— Pero tenemos que buscar un lugar para hospedarnos —Recalcó Umi.

— De eso ya se encargó Isabella.

— ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? —Reclamó con molestia.

— Porque estabas muy molesta por el viaje-nya.

— Como está vez es tiempo indefinido nos quedaremos en un departamento cerca de aquí —Explicó Nozomi con calma — Ahora vamos a desayunar.

— Yo paso, no estoy de humor —Umi suspiró cansada y molesta — Dame la dirección del departamento para descansar mientras tanto.

Al final el trío Lily White tuvo que dividirse, mientras Umi llegaba al departamento donde viviría una temporada con sus compañeras, quienes por cierto le cargaron el equipaje, Rin y Nozomi aprovecharon para buscar algo para desayunar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No fue ni cerca de una buena mañana y solo esperaba no haber hecho algo para enojar a Riko, no le gustaba nada ese tenso ambiente del desayuno.

— ¡Ta-ka-mi! —La mencionada chica saltó de su asiento observando confundida a su molesta senpai.

— ¿Shitara-sempai?

— Al fin reaccionas, tengo cinco minutos llamándote —Reclamó.

— Perdón, me distraje por —Hizo pausa pensando en si era buena idea tratar esos temas en el trabajo — Lo siento.

— Por mí no hay problema, pero la jefa quiere el borrador del reportaje que te encargó.

— ¡Ah! cierto —Rebuscó entre sus papeles tomando algunos en sus manos — Aquí está, ahora regreso —Y salió disparada causando un par de accidentes en el camino con otros empleados.

— Algunas veces me pregunto si realmente no son familiares.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llevaba toda la mañana sin probar bocado, o mejor dicho desde la mañana anterior, perdió su billetera antes de darse cuenta y no encontraba algún cajero por ningún lado, para colmo de su mala suerte estuvo escapando de unos perros callejeros que por accidente hizo enojar, lo único bueno fue que escapó sin una sola herida, pero ahora moría de hambre.

— Debí comer algo antes de venir —Comentó desganada dejándose caer de rodillas al piso mientras su estómago reclamaba alimento — No, aún es pronto para rendirme.

Se levantó con nuevos ánimos hasta que su estómago rugió pidiendo alimento.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —Coco curiosa de que esa extraña chica estuviera realizando ese extraño teatro fuera del local decidió que lo mejor era hablar con ella.

— ¿A mí? —La extraña mueca de la mesera parecida a una sonrisa le dio su respuesta — ¿Sabes si hay un cajero cerca? —Preguntó lo que de momento era vital para ella.

— Bueno, hay uno a ocho cuadras —Respondió señalando la calle a tomar — Lo había olvidado, se averió esta mañana, lo siento —Se disculpó tras recordar una charla de unos clientes hace un par de horas.

— No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada —Dijo con el ánimo por los suelos.

— ¿Pasa algo Coco? —Hitomi se acercó al ver la charla que ambas se alargaba.

Coco resumió el problema rápidamente a su jefa interina.

— ¿Llegaste hasta aquí sin dinero? —Preguntó sorprendida.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Incluso gritar se era molesto — Perdí mi billetera al llegar a Tokyo.

— Por eso buscas un cajero —Dedujo Hitomi — Pero ¿Qué hay de tus tarjetas?

— No hay problema, en mi cartera solo llevo mi dinero, mis tarjetas están mi maleta —Ambas empleadas la vieron con extrañeza — Suelo tener mala suerte por eso prefiero llevar lo importante donde sea difícil extraviarlo.

— Bueno no soy quien para juzgar a nadie —Expresó la encargada — Por ahora pasa.

Coco sonrió.

— ¿No prestaron atención? Acabo de decirles que no tengo dinero.

— Nuestras jefas siempre han dicho que dejar que alguien se vaya con el estómago vacío o una mala imagen de nosotras es malo para el negocio —Contestó Hitomi — Puedes pagarnos después o también trabajar un poco para eso.

— Eso es una buena idea —Coco hablo tomando las manos de la extraña — Justo necesitamos ayuda extra.

— Pero.

— No tienes que preocuparte, será temporal mientras nuestras jefas decidan otra cosa, por el momento están de viaje y puedes hablar con ellas al volver para pedir formalmente el trabajo —Hitomi se mantenía tranquila — Dices que acabas de llegar y por tu maleta parece que te quedaras un tiempo, o tal vez ¿Ya tienes trabajo? —Se sintió tonta por ofrecerle trabajo sin saber nada.

La extraña negó.

— La verdad solo tomé mi maleta y me fui de casa sin un plan —Ahora que lo pensaba, no fue algo muy inteligente — No he comido nada desde ayer.

— ¿Hay algún motivo para eso?

— Estuve… ocupada —Respondió desviando la mirada.

A ambas chicas les pareció un poco extraño pero decidieron no preguntar al respecto.

— Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó Coco guiando a la chica dentro del restaurante — Mi nombre es Coco, Miyashita Coco.

— El mío es Shiga Hitomi.

— Tsushima Yoshiko, un placer conocerlas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno, fue mejor de lo que pensó, solo tenía que retocar algunas partes y eliminar un par y podía entregar su reporte.

— Honoka-senpai —Exclamó al verla ir en dirección opuesta a ella, directo a la oficina de su jefa.

— Chika-chan —Saludó la mayor — Ya me contaron sobre tu reportaje sobre los imitadores.

— No es la gran cosa —Dijo sonriendo lo mejor que pudo — Además solo fue porque usted no pudo hacerlo, la verdad yo aún.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Interrumpió Honoka — Hay otros reporteros aparte de nosotras, pudieron encargárselo a cualquiera, pero te eligió a ti —Animó con una sonrisa.

— Pero no he tenido nada de relevancia desde que entré.

— Tal vez —Comentó su senpai — Pero no puedes negar que eres una de las que más reportajes tiene, aunque son pequeños, si llegan a tus manos es porque confía en tu trabajo.

— Gracias, Honoka-senpai —Exclamó con una reverencia.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, todo es gracias a lo duro que trabajas.

Chika con nuevas energías continuó con su trabajo, por otro lado Honoka tenía deseos de dar la vuelta en cuanto vio la puerta de la oficina de su jefa, pero hacerlo no era opcional.

El celular de Chika sonó y ella rápidamente contestó la llamada.

— _Chikacchi, are you free?_ —Esa voz la reconocería donde fuera.

— Claro Mari-san, solo tengo que corregir un reportaje y habré terminado.

— ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —Preguntó la chica al otro lado de la línea.

— Claro, no fue fácil pero pude conseguirlo —Respondió tomando una carpeta en sus manos de su maletín — ¿Quieres venir por el o nos vemos en algún lugar?

— Mejor en otro lugar, ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Chika lo meditó unos segundos.

— Ya sé dónde es un buen lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El restaurante BiBi`s resultó ser más agradable que lo descrito en la pequeña reseña que encontró en el sitio oficial de Sweet&Sweet Holiday, bueno, comprendía que describir el lugar en tan pocas palabras era difícil y dado que el reporte con todos los detalles sería publicado en el próximo número de la revista re comprensible, Nozomi agradecía haber encontrado ese lugar tras investigar un poco a Kousaka Honoka y su relación con Cutie Panther.

— ¿Crees que Umi-chan ya esté más tranquila, Nozomi-chan? —Preguntó su amiga preocupada mientras iban a recoger a su tercer miembro, ya habían sido informadas del regreso del equipo encargado del caso.

— Esperemos que sí, o será difícil evitar los roces —Suspiró.

— Espero que el grupo sepa tener paciencia-nya.

— Yo también, Rin-chan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Onee-chan? —Llamó Ruby extrañada al ver una expresión poco usual en el rostro de su hermana mayor.

Salieron con la idea de buscar pistas justo en los lugares donde todos los anteriores detectives desviaron sus caminos pero de pronto la mayor de las Kurosawa comenzó con un raro comportamiento.

— Ruby, tú y Hanamaru-san sigan buscando —Respondió simplemente comenzando a trotar y doblar en una esquina, justo donde una mujer rubia acababa de pasar.

Curiosa como todo detective, la menor decidió desobedecer.

— Maru-chan, quédate aquí y no te muevas —Pidió siguiendo a su hermana sin darle tiempo a la castaña de decir algo.

Continuó su camino un par de cuadras después de virar en la esquina pero nada, con el pensamiento de haber perdido el rastro decidió volver hasta que escuchó un grito y un golpe; rápidamente se acercó al lugar encontrando en un pequeño callejón a su hermana sosteniendo con fuerza del cuello a la rubia con una expresión colérica, era la segunda vez que la vio de esa manera, la primera fue cuando la comprometieron con Hanamaru.

Su primer pensamiento fue intervenir pero algo le dijo que mejor observara un poco más.

— ¿Dónde está? —Exigió la abogada furiosa.

— Ya te dije que no se de quien hablas —Respondió apenas la rubia sonriendo como si nada pasara.

La detective estaba segura de haberla visto antes, pero no recordaba donde.

— Y yo que no estoy para tus juegos —Apretó el agarre consiguiendo un gemido de dolor de la rubia — ¿Dónde está Nishikino Maki?

Ruby no pudo evitar prestar atención, ¿Acaso esa rubia era la culpable?

— _I don't know_ —Respondió usando el inglés con la misma expresión.

— No te hagas la tonta, los métodos, las estrategias, la extraña forma de actuar de la víctima, todo encaja perfectamente con los métodos de _Aqours_ , tus métodos —Escupió con furia.

Ahora todo se volvía más confuso para la pelirroja.

— Te digo la verdad, no se de lo que me estás hablando Dia —La nombrada no dudó en causarle un poco de dolor nuevamente.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

— Aún no lo sé —El desfigurado rostro de quien fue su mejor amiga le dejó claro que no soportaría más juegos — Si buscas a Aqours estás atacando a la persona equivocada.

— ¿Explícate?

— Yo fallé como Aqours, Dia, aquel día, fue mi final como la mente maestra detrás de todo —Los ojos esmeraldas la miraban fijamente esperando que continuara — Yo también pagué las consecuencias y me fui del país, pero el juego no terminó.

— Deja los rodeos y habla.

— Un nuevo Aqours apareció poco después de que me fuera —La sonrisa de la rubia se borró dando una expresión más seria — Ya no soy _the king_ , ahora soy solo un _pawn_.

— ¿Dices que alguien más está jugando con la vida de las personas como tú lo hiciste?

— _No, no,_ Dia —Negó recuperando la sonrisa traviesa — Lo ves desde el ángulo equivocado.

— ¡¿Qué equivocado?! —Gritó furiosa golpeándola contra la pared — ¡Hiciste que me comprometieran con la novia de mi hermana, ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando vi el dolor en los ojos de ambas?, ¿Cuántas veces me he sentido como una basura por robar su felicidad?, todo por _el bien de la familia,_ y ¿Dices que hay algo bueno en eso?!

— Estás casada con la mujer que amas —Respondió con toda calma.

Dia aflojó el agarre unos segundos antes de volver a presionar.

— ¿De verdad crees que puedo ser feliz después de saber que arruine su vida? —Exigió furiosa.

— Sigues siendo muy terca y cabeza dura —Comentó la rubia ligeramente molesta.

— No me interesa escuchar eso de ti —Refutó luchando por no estrangular a quien llamó amiga en el pasado — Ya te lo dije, quiero respuestas ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?

— Ya te dije que no lo sé —Contestó sin perder la calma — Pero de algo estoy segura y es que Nishikino Maki no estaba en la lista antes de que yo me fuera.

La respuesta no convenció a Dia que continuaba esperando algo más.

— Tal vez es parte del plan del nuevo Aqours o tal vez —Hizo una pausa como si fuera difícil para ella continuar.

— O tal vez ¿Qué? —Dijo incitándola a continuar — ¡Habla, Mari-san!

— Dia —El tono esta vez era diferente del usado en toda la conversación, mucho más serio — Si no fue Aqours entonces es probable que se trate de _esa_ persona.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió confundida — ¿De quién hablas? —Exigió.

— Es mejor que te detengas —Mari la miró fijamente a los ojos — Dia, esa persona es alguien mucho peor que Aqours, solo una vez trate con esa persona y sentí que si fuéramos especies diferentes, yo sería su mascota, jamás olvidaré esa sensación.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —La siempre impasible Kurosawa Dia parecía dudar en esos momentos.

— Cuando era Aqours intente manipular el juego para terminar todas con un _happy end_ , por desgracia terminé arruinándolo con un _bad end,_ y mi único consuelo antes de irme fue ver que tu compromiso con Hanamaru se hizo formal.

— Otra vez con lo mismo.

— Dia —Interrumpió antes de otra escena — Que ustedes terminaran juntas no fue decisión mía, yo solo apresure las cosas.

— ¿Que las apresuraste? —El agarre nuevamente se volvió más fuerte.

— Dime —Le costaba respirar a estas alturas — ¿Alguna, vez, lo hablaste; con ellas?

Dia no respondió.

— Ustedes… lograron, su _happy end…_ lograron, escapar del juego.

— ¿Escapar?, estás loca si crees que esto fue un _happy end_ —Exclamó furiosa arrojándola a un lado y Mari tosió buscando oxígeno — No tienes idea de cómo me siento.

— ¿Y tú tienes idea de cómo se sienten ellas? —Contraatacó la rubia.

— Lo sé —Respondió con amargura — Las vi llorar una y otra vez maldiciendo su destino.

— ¿Hace cuánto?

La pregunta volvió a molestar a Dia.

— Ya deberías saber que asumir las cosas sin pruebas no te llevará a la verdad —Mari estaba dispuesta a marcharse.

— Espera, aun no terminamos —Dia se adelantó colocándose frente a ella.

— _Don't worry_ , no voy a huir —Dijo con toda calma — Me quedaré en Tokyo un tiempo.

— Dije que aún no terminamos —La sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca.

— Si buscas una pista te la daré, pero antes debes prometerme algo.

— ¿Qué clase de promesa? —La desconfianza era clara.

— Si ves que es demasiado peligroso, las tres volverán a Numazu olvidando todo este caso.

— Como si fuera a hacerlo.

— Dia, tanto tú como Ruby-chan y Maru están completamente libres, si se involucran en esto —Hizo una pausa — Si se involucran con esa persona, esta vez podrían terminar con un _bad end_.

— De ninguna forma permitiré que alguien lastime a Ruby o Hanamaru-san.

De un rápido movimiento Mari se liberó.

— Existen cosas mucho peores que solo la muerte Dia.

— Prometo hacer todo lo que pueda para protegerlas —Mari notó como evadió parte de la promesa, pero decidió confiar en ella de todas formas.

— El proyecto omegaverse, seguro ese es una parte de su plan.

Y de pronto todo encajaba, bueno, casi todo.

— ¡Espera!

— _Sorry_ , pero ya tengo una _date_ y voy tarde, see you —Dijo sin detenerse.

Con toda la ira contenida Dia gritó golpeando la pared con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle que se lastimara.

Ruby decidió regresar con Hanamaru, necesitaba pensar y dejar que su hermana se calmara antes de buscar respuestas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le fue mejor de lo que esperaba, creyó que esa mujer le gritaría hasta el cansancio por información a medias pero inesperadamente se calmó antes de que eso pasara, su argumento fue el misterioso informante que extrañamente hoy se había retrasado.

— Solo me queda intentar sacarle algo a Kotori-chan —Suspiró tomando sus cosas para visitar la estación de policía y esperar que su vieja amiga estuviera de regreso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Muchas gracias, Hanamaru-san —Exclamó Dia tras terminar el tratamiento a su mano herida, para su suerte ninguna de las dos menores le preguntó nada sobre el incidente.

Ahora estaban de regreso en su departamento, en todo el trayecto ninguna de las hermanas dijo una palabra y Hanamaru se sentía presa del tenso ambiente.

Mientras Ruby parecía inmersa en revisar documentos extrañamente Dia estaba en una especie de trance.

— Onee-chan —De pronto Ruby habló sin dejar de lado los documentos — Yo estoy bien, soy feliz justo ahora, hablo enserio.

Ambos pares de esmeraldas chocaron como si intentaran decirse algo sin palabras mientras la tercera mujer pasaba su vista de una a otra sin comprender nada.

Dia se levantó de pronto y caminó sin decir nada a su habitación.

— No entiendo nada-zura —Exclamó confusa.

— Maru-chan —Ruby la llamó — Ve con onee-chan.

Sin tener idea de porque o cual era el motivo simplemente decidió obedecer a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El grupo asignado a la captura del trío de ladronas mejor conocido como Cutie Panther ya se encontraba reunido en la oficina de la estación; repasaron el plan anterior y los fallos que tuvieron para evitar nuevos, también les informaron de los refuerzos que se unirían al grupo ese mismo día y por el cual estaban esperando.

— Adelante —Dijo Kotori cuando alguien llegó con un reporte.

La pequeña oficial con la que Honoka se topó en el pasado entro pidiendo permiso.

— Lily White acaba de llegar —Informó de inmediato.

— Por fin —Exclamó You siendo reprendida por Kanan.

— Guíalas por favor —Pidió Kotori recibiendo un saludo oficial de la guardiana del orden antes de salir de la oficina.

— Aun no me puedo creer que las mismas top idol Lily White sean las agentes entrenadas por μ's —Comentó Hanayo emocionada.

— ¿Cómo son ellas? —Preguntó Kotori recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de todo el equipo — ¿Dije algo malo?

— ¿No conoces a Lily White? —Preguntó You.

Kotori negó.

— La verdad no suelo ver televisión desde hace unos años —De hacerlo seguro le recordaría su antiguo sueño.

— Bueno ellas son —Antes de que Hanayo pudiera comenzar con su explicación nuevamente llamaron a la puerta.

— Adelante —La sonrisa de Kotori se borró casi al instante al ver al trío de chicas que acaban de entrar, dos de ellas eran completas desconocidas pero una de ellas no lo era — ¿Umi-chan? —Murmuró sin saber cómo reaccionar.

La sorpresa también fue para la idol ya que nunca esperó encontrar a la persona que buscó por todas partes justo en ese lugar.

— ¿Kotori?

Las sorpresas no dejaban de llegar al grupo especialmente porque ahora parecía que su líder si conocía a una de las miembros del grupo idol.

— Entonces ya se conocían —You intentó disipar ese tenso ambiente que se presentó de pronto.

Kanan por otro lado al parecer se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando tras recordar la historia de la inspectora al igual que Hanayo.

— Kotori ¿Realmente eres tú? —Umi ignoraba por completo al resto, para ella solo estaba esa chica que buscó por tantos años y al fin la encontraba.

— ¡No te acerques! —El gritó salió casi inconscientemente — Yo.

Un fuerte aplauso llamó la atención de todos, Nozomi se convirtió en el centro de atención con una sonrisa, al parecer ella también pudo notar lo que estaba por ocurrir.

— Nosotras fuimos llamadas para apoyar en el caso de Cutie Panther, soy Tojo Nozomi —Se presentó formalmente como todo oficial.

— Hoshizora Rin-nya —Rin decidió seguirle la corriente.

— So-Sonoda Umi, mucho gusto.

Y todo hizo _click_ en la mente de las amigas de la inspectora.

— Esperamos poder ser de ayuda en la investigación y captura de las criminales, por eso fuimos llamadas —Nozomi intentaba dejar claro que cualquier tema personal tendría que quedar fuera.

— Es un placer trabajar junto a ustedes —Kotori al parecer logró reponerse manteniéndose firme.

— Igualmente-nya —La animada Rin ayudaba a despejar al tenso ambiente.

— _Concéntrate en la reunión por ahora_ —Susurró Nozomi a Umi sin llamar la atención.

La idol asintió, realmente no esperaba un cálido abrazo de reencuentro aunque tampoco podía negar la punzada que sintió cuando fue rechazada de esa forma.

Pero eso no importaba, la había encontrado finalmente, ahora haría lo posible por recuperar su confianza y mucho más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el restaurante de BiBi`s una reunión poco usual se llevaba acabo entre una rubia y una chica de cabellera naranja.

— Es todo lo que encontré —Comentó Chika tras entregar una carpeta a la rubia.

— _Thankyou_ , Chikacchi —Agradeció Mari leyendo de inmediato.

— Realmente me sorprendió saber que Kanan-chan es policía ahora —Dijo la reportera tomando su bebida — Pero ¿Por qué me pediste investigar a Kanan-chan, Mari-chan? —Preguntó confundida.

— Porque he vuelto por la _rematch_ —Respondió guardando el folder.

— ¿Pedirán algo más? —Yoshiko se acercó a ambas con el uniforme de mesera, extrañamente se adaptó bastante rápido al lugar.

— Puedes pedir lo que quieras como parte del pago —Mari guiño un ojo a Chika mientras jugaba con su dedo golpeando la mesa.

— ¿De verdad? —La emoción era clara en sus ojos — ¿Tiene algún postre de mandarina?

— No lo sé, permítame —Y caminó de regreso a la cocina para preguntar.

Mientras tanto algo llamó la atención de todos; Yuri una de las empleadas se había postrado arrodillándose frente a Coco mientras mostraba un anillo a la sorprendida joven.

— Coco, me permitirías compartir tu vida con alguien como yo —La mencionada chica llevó sus manos a su boca mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras bajan por sus mejillas — ¿Te casarías conmigo? —La siempre cool y tranquila Mido Yuri ahora se notaba nerviosa.

— S-sí, a-acepto —Respondió Coco finalmente con una sonrisa mientras trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas.

Yuri la abrazó en medio de aplausos de los clientes y compañeras de trabajo.

Chika y Mari no pudieron evitar sentir algo de celos al ver la escena.

— Chika-chan, ¿Tienes a alguien especial? —Preguntó sin dejar de ver la tierna escena.

— Es un imposible —Contestó con toda sinceridad.

— Tú, no eres de las que se rinden.

— Esta vez, sí.

— Tienes problemas ¿Eh?

— Bastantes.

— Algo bueno saldrá de todo ya lo veras.

— Gracias —Una ligera sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

— ¿Qué harás más tarde? —Preguntó para cambiar el tema.

— Supongo que volver a mi trabajo para ver si tengo algo nuevo.

— Ver algo como esto me hizo querer ir al cine —Comentó tranquila.

— Algunas veces dices cosas extrañas.

— Con todo tu historial no puedes decir nada Chika-chan —Acusó al rubia con una sonrisa.

— Tienes razón.

— Dia —Murmuró inconscientemente.

Chika hizo un gesto confuso.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó al ser atrapada — Es una vieja amiga que me encontré de camino, aunque al parecer ella ya no me considera su amiga y me culpa de sus problemas.

— No te preocupes Mari-chan, seguro que si hablas con ella lo entenderá sea cual sea el problema.

— Gracias, Chika-chan.

— Aquí tiene —Yoshiko regresó con un poste a base de mandarina y lo colocó frente a Chika — Es un postre que se le acaba de ocurrir a una de nuestras cocineras, que lo disfrute.

La reportera no dudo en probar el postre soltando gemidos de emoción.

— Es delicioso —Dijo simplemente antes de continuar degustando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Comenzaba a ser desesperante, nadie en el edificio parecía dispuesto a hablar e incluso la sacaron del mismo por insistir demasiado por lo que ahora deambulaba de un lado a otro frente a la entrada principal. No podía volver sin nada, ahora si su jefa la mataba seguro.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al grupo principal involucrado en el caso, por fin la suerte le sonreía, pero alguien más aparte de su mejor amiga llamó su atención.

— ¿Umi-chan? —Casi gritó a ver a la idol entre el grupo llamando la atención.

— ¿Honoka? —Perfecto, no solo Kotori, ahora Honoka, casi pensaba que todo fue preparado.

La reunión no fue a ningún lado fuera de las presentaciones puesto que tuvieron que repasar todos los casos donde las Cutie Panther estaban involucradas y ella no pudo concentrarse por estar tan cerca de Kotori y no poder hablar con ella, claro que para la inspectora fue un caso similar, solo que ella quería salir corriendo de esa sala.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —El rencor de años de la reportera salió a flote.

Umi se sintió intimidada por un segundo hasta que recordó un dato importante de su amiga de la infancia.

— Honoka, eres reportera ¿Cierto? —Inquirió ignorando la mordaz pregunta de antes.

— Lo soy —Respondió sin cambiar de ánimo.

— Honoka-chan —Llamó Kotori — Lo siento pero no puedo hablar del caso ya te lo dije.

— Pero Kotori-chan, necesito algo o mi jefa va a despedirme —De acuerdo, lo último fue un invento suyo pero necesitaba el chantaje.

— Entonces tengo una noticia para ti —Intervino Umi con seriedad.

Nozomi y Rin se vieron preocupadas por lo que su compañera fuera a decir.

— Renuncio como idol —Soltó sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

— ¿Qué? —Fue todo lo que Honoka pudo articular.

— Lo que escuchaste, renuncio —Repitió firme — Y te daré la exclusiva siempre y cuando me accedas a dos condiciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Dia-san —Hanamaru entró temerosa a la habitación que compartía con su esposa en ese departamento.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Hanamaru-san? —Preguntó con inexpresiva voz.

— Esas deberían ser mis palabras-zura —Contestó acercándose a su esposa que se encontraba recostada dándole la espalda — ¿Ocurrió algo esta tarde?

— No es nada.

— Dia-san.

— De verdad, no fue nada —Interrumpió a la castaña, lo último que quería era decirle algo indebido por no poder controlarse.

— ¿Por qué? —La voz de Hanamaru sonaba rota lo que obligó a Dia a darse la vuelta — ¿Por qué siempre hace esto Dia-san?

— No entiendo.

— Siempre parece dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por Ruby-chan o por mí —Los cristalinos ojos de Maru parecían soltar todo en cualquier momento — Pero cuando se trata de Dia-san se cierra y no permite que la ayudemos.

— No es necesario, Hanamaru-san.

— Lo es-zura —Reclamó elevando un poco la voz — Soy tu esposa.

Eso fue una punzada en su corazón al mismo tiempo que una alegría.

— Nuestros padres lo acordaron —Respondió desviando la mirada — No les importó nuestra opinión.

Intentar negarlo sería en vano, ambas lo tenían claro.

— Incluso después de pedirles que respetaran su relación —Estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero al final no lo hizo — Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Yo —Mordió su labio inferior reuniendo valor — Te dejaré libre.

La confesión cayó como un balde de agua fría para Hanamaru.

— Lo siento, debí hacerlo hace mucho —La castaña no se movía o decía nada — Seguro debes odiarme por no dejarte ser feliz con Ruby.

— ¡Dia-san idiota! —Gritó sorprendiendo a su esposa mientras dejaba libres todas sus lágrimas reprimidas — ¿Cómo que dejarme libre?, ¿Ser feliz con Ruby-chan?, ¿Por qué piensa que eso puede hacer feliz a Maru?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no lo entiende-zura?

— Hanamaru, san —Dia estaba en total shock, era la primera vez que la dulce castaña le gritaba, es más ni si quiera sabía que podía elevar la voz de esa manera, pero verla llorar de esa forma era algo que no quería volver a ver.

— Acepto el divorcio —Habló la castaña ocultando la mirada y el dolor al igual que su esposa — Pero solo si dice que no ama a Maru, si dice que nunca sintió tan solo un poco de cariño, de otro modo no lo haré.

— Nunca —Suspiró tratando de calmarse y poder hablar correctamente — Nunca te amé.

— Véame a los ojos —Pidió manteniéndose firme.

En cuanto miel y esmeralda se cruzaron fue inevitable ver el dolor en la otra.

— Nunca sentí nada por usted, Hanamaru-san.

— No le creo-zura.

— Es tú problema —Respondió intentando ocultar su dolor sin éxito.

— ¡¿Entonces porque llora?!

— ¡¿Y tú por qué insistes?!

— ¡Porque la amo-zura! —Esa confesión dejó sin armas a Dia y todo valor reunido desapareció en un instante — Al principio creí llegar a odiarla, llegué a culparla por este matrimonio.

— Entonces ¿Por qué?

— Porque a pesar de todo Dia-san siempre estaba ahí para Maru y para Ruby, siempre pensando en nosotras antes que en ella —Sollozó recordando esos momentos — Nos escuchaba, nos consolaba, nos apoyaba aun cuando eso la hacía sufrir y enfrentar a su familia, jamás dejo sola a Maru, siempre estuvo para mí, por eso quiero estar siempre para Dia.

— Pero ¿Qué hay de Ruby? —No podía ser tan egoísta con su hermana menor.

— Hace mucho que superamos eso-zura —Contestó con una sonrisa pese a su rostro demacrado — Entre nosotras siempre habrá un lazo de amistad y también como _hermanas,_ pero ese amor ya quedo en el pasado.

— ¿Realmente no me odias?

— No-zura

— ¿No me culpas por separarlas?

— No fue su culpa-zura.

— ¿No guardas rencor?

— Un poco por mentirme hace unos momentos-zura.

— ¿Me amas? —Preguntó con temor.

— Mucho-zura.

— Hanamaru-san —Negó mientras se acercaba a su esposa — Hanamaru, ¿Me perdonarías por actuar como una idiota?

— Con una condición.

— ¿Cuál? —Preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

— ¿Me ama? —Preguntó con la ilusión en su mirada.

— Más de lo pudiera desear.

Lentamente acercaba su rostro al de la castaña, por primera vez desde la boda donde ambas solo hicieron eso por compromiso, ahora era otra historia.

— La perdono-zura —Murmuró antes de sentir como su esposa tomaba su boca después de tanto tiempo.

La pasión y el deseo consumía su cuerpo y olvidándose del resto del mundo finalmente consumaron su matrimonio sin reprimirse, Dia asegurándose de marcar a Hanamaru como suya y viceversa.

Tras escuchar los gemidos de la pareja Ruby decidió dar un paseo, claro que había superado su romance con Hanamaru y apoyaba el matrimonio con su hermana pero eso era una cosa y escuchar como gritan el nombre de la otra en su habitación era una historia diferente, solo esperaba que los vecinos no comenzaran a quejarse después.

* * *

 **Si recuerdan, hice la pregunta del lemon en el pasado pero como no se vieron interesados decidí no incluirlo y continuar así al menos por ahora... la verdad hasta yo me sorprendí por como terminó el DiaMaru, me hice llorar... ahora si deje muchas nuevas interrogantes y para ver si prestan atención a esta parte les diré que deje un mensaje dentro que si logran descifrarlo les dará una buena pista sobre quién es Aqours y μ's.**

 **Pese a que omití algunas partes que tenía planeadas para este capítulo y cambie otras dejándolas para uno futuro se extendió más de lo que esperaba, incluso después de terminar note que no agregué nada de las protagonistas... ahora, no suelo hacer esto pero dejaré un adelanto en forma de diálogos. (las frases pueden cambiar en el capítulo** **siguiente)**

 **\- Te daré la exclusiva solo si prometes que el nombre de Kotori no aparecerá por ningún lugar.**

 **\- Finalmente nos conocemos, senpai. Yo soy el ángel caído !Yohane!**

 **\- Esa chica, va a morir.**

 **\- Es tu elección Elicchi. Obedece o despídete de Alisa.**

 **\- Quiero entrar al proyecto omegaverse.**

 **\- La noche del walpurgis, es hoy, mis little demons, es hora de que Guilty Kiss, ¡Descienda!**

 **Tampoco están en orden... y ahora tienen más tarea, hasta luego :3**


End file.
